Dear Jade
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction. Beck is a popular student at Hollywood Arts. Jade is a freak and everyone hates her. What happens when they become pen pals? Is this a whole new chapter for their lives, or just the beginning? BADE! How they meet.
1. ScissorLuv?

Dear Jade, Chapter one

**A/N: Hi. So this is my first Fan-Fiction. Please don't be too judgemental. Umm, so please, please, please leave nice reviews. And please, please, please review! I really hope you like my story! SO here it goes...**

Beck's POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts. It's a great school. There are so many people I can relate too. And I'm popular. I was never really liked at my old school by the guys. More or less, the girls liked me. But, girls can get boring. Especially when they're all the same. Preppy, cheerleader. Uck. There's nothing worse than that.

I walked into my Social Studies class. There was some "big assignment" that our teacher was going to give us today. I couldn't wait to find out what it was going to be.

"Okay class, take your seats!" Exclaimed my Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Lark, as I walked into the classroom.

I took a seat next to my best friend, André Harris.

"Hey, man. What's up?" He asked, grinning.

"Nothing much, you know. Just sitting beside you." I answered.

It was kind of obvious.

"Okay," announced Mrs. Lark, "Our big assignment. So, I know that Social Studies are mostly studies and no social, but we're going to change that."

I wondered what she was talking about. What does she mean we're going to change that?

"Okay, so I know you are probably confused, so let me enlighten you. You guys are going to be assigned a pen pal, whom you must e-mail or text, at least every day. Your pen pal will be someone from this school, just not from this class."

André leaned in and whispered to me. "This sounds lame."

"I think it'll be fun." I replied. I honestly did.

Just them Mrs. Lark spoke up.

"Oh! And one more thing! Your name will be anonymous to the other person, and the other person will be anonymous to you. You will go by pen names. You can choose your pen names at the end of class."

After the bell rang, I walked over to Mrs. Lark's desk.

"Oh, Beck!" She exclaimed when she saw me, "Hello. I assume you are here for your pen pal, yes?"

I nodded my head.

"Alright, then. Have you picked a pen name yet?"

I thought about it. I haven't really picked a name yet, but I knew I had to come up with something.

"Uhh, yea, I have."

Mrs. Lark smiled. "Excellent. What is it?"

I froze. I had to think of something quick. "Umm, Actor127." Kind of, lame, but I didn't have time to think of anything else.

Mrs. Lark smiled. "Ok, Actor127, here is your pen pal's name, and e-mail address. Good luck and happy writing."

I took the slip of paper with my pen pal's name and e-mail address and left the room. Once I got into the hallway I bumped into André.

"Hey, man! Who's your pen pal?" He asked. He looked curious.

"Yours first."

"All right. My pen pal's name is..." André unfolded his card. "Torster. O.K. then. So, how about yours?"

I unfolded my paper and read the name to André. "Umm, my pen pal's name is... Scissor Luv?"

André gave me a confused look. I was confused too. I could only wonder what kind of weirdo could have picked that name. I could only wonder what kind of weirdo I would have to communicate with.


	2. Actor127?

Dear Jade, Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you too XxRoseFirexX and Ameha Kay for reviewing my first chapter! I was soo happy you guys rock! Who watched Tori Goes Platinum last night? I was so mad at Beck! Ughh. But enough about that, here goes the story...**

Jade's POV

I strode into Hollywood Arts. Everyone started at me. I heard people mutter things like 'freak or 'why is she here'. "She doesn't belong here," whispered another. I ignored the mean remarks and went into my Social Studies class. I was a little bit late, but hey, it's not my fault my stupid alarm didn't go off this morning.

"Ahh, Jade, you're here. Good, take a seat!" Exclaimed my Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Lark, as I walked into the classroom. I took a seat next to Cat Valentine. She is technically my best friend, but I would never say that aloud.

She seemed happy to see me. "Hey Jadey! I was worried you weren't going to come!"

I don't know why she was so worried, but whatever. At least I have one 'friend' that cares about me. No one else really does.

Just then Mrs. Lark spoke up. "Okay, class. So I told you the other day that you would get a 'big assignment' today, and I will tell you what that big assignment is. Well, we all know that Social Studies is mostly studies and no social, so we're going to change that."

What was she talking about? I turned to Cat and she shrugged.

"Now, I'm sure you are all confused right now, so I will enlighten you." Mrs. Lark smiled. "You will be assigned pen pals. You and your pen pal have to communicate through e-mail, text or whatever. You could even write letters."

I groaned. I HATE socializing with people, especially people I don't know. I wonder who I would get… Someone from France? That would suck.

"Ahem. Class?" Mrs. Lark spoke. "Can I have your attention, please?"

Everyone looked at Mrs. Lark.

"Excellent. Okay, class. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I will answer them right now. You will have a username, whatever name you'd like, and give it to me. Then, you will be assigned a pen pal. The pen pal will be a person from this school, however, not from this class. You will be anonymous to your pen pal and your pen pal will be anonymous to you. After class, come up to my desk and give me your pen name. Then, I will give you your pen pal."

Cat looked excited. "Ooohh, Jadey! I'm so excited for this! I know what my pen name is going to be! How about yours?"

I groaned. "This is not exciting, Cat. And I have no clue what my pen name is going to be."

Finally, the bell rang. I saw Cat run up too Mrs. Lark's desk.

"I want my pen name to be 'CottonCandyGiraffe'." She said, excitedly.

"Okay, Cat. Here is your pen pal's name." Mrs. Lark handed her a white queue card.

Cat looked at her card. "Robster369. Hmm, sounds interesting." Then, she left, bouncing out of the door excitedly.

Before I knew it, I was the last one standing in the room.

"Jade?" Mrs. Lark motioned me over. "What's your pen name going to be?"

I had to think quickly. What was something I loved? Finally, I got it.

"Scissor Luv," I responded. Mrs. Lark gave me a weird look.

"Umm, okay then. Here is your pen pal's name and e-mail address." Then Mrs. Lark exited the room. I looked at my pen pal's name. 'Actor127', was what the card had read. I wondered what kind of loser would actually pick that name. I wondered what kind of loser I would have to communicate with.

**A/N: So, there is the second chapter. What did you guys think? Like, hate? Please review it would make my day! Oh, also comment what you thought about Tori Goes Platinum.**


	3. I have a plan

Dear Jade, Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo happy right now, I have 10 reviews! I know that may seem pathetic too be happy over 10 reviews, but this is my first fanfic, so I am ecstatic! I LOVE all of your reviews, but want to shout out too: Ameha Kay and sshaw 101 for reviewing both chapters and saying sweet things. Thank you! So on with Chapter 3, enjoy! ...**

Beck's POV

I wrote, erased, and re-wrote over and over again. I was trying to write my first e-mail to 'ScissorLuv', and I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to make a first good 'impression'. I didn't want to seem too mean, but just friendly enough. Not too wimpy, but not too strong. Mostly, I just wanted him/her to like me.

I finally finished writing out my letter to ScissorLuv, fixing all my spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't want to seem too dumb, but not too smart. The pen pal thing was harder than I had thought. I typed out my e-mail to ScissorLuv and pressed 'send'. I hoped that whoever ScissorLuv was would have a good impression of me. Sighing, I went to sleep.

Jade's POV

I was up pretty late for me, but I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about this whole 'pen pal' thing. One problem was that I really didn't want to do it. Another problem was, I was what people called a 'freak'. I am almost positive my pen pal will hate me, or even worse, know who I am after I write my first letter. Sighing, I pulled out my laptop, and opened up my e-mail. I saw that I had one new message. I opened my message and read it. It said:

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

Hi. I thought I'd start off by introducing myself. I am 'Actor127'. I love to act, as you might see from my pen name, and I love the color red. I got into Hollywood Arts for my acting skills. So, I would like to know a little bit more about you, without getting too personal. So if you would reply with some information about you that would be cool. Well, it's getting late, so I better go. Write back soon.

-Actor127

I sighed as I closed out my e-mail. I didn't think a letter from my pen pal would come so soon. Now, I had to 'make conversation' if I wanted to pass Social Studies. Great. I really didn't want my pen pal to hate me, like everyone else did.

Suddenly, I had an idea. No one knew who I really was, all Actor127 knew about me is my pen name. I decided I didn't have to be honest. I could just make up a whole different personality that would suit Actor127. I grinned as I typed out my e-mail, thinking it could actually be fun.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I really, really care about your opinion so if you could review, that would be great! It means a lot. :) So, I have a question for you guys. I know there is a lot of self-harm, Jade getting abused stories out there, and I was wondering if she should get abused in this story. Now, NO, it wouldn't turn into the main plot that would just be on the side. So, vote on what you think and I will tally them up. I really, really want to please you guys. Also, don't worry, the rest of the gang's e-mails will be in the next chapter, and it will be longer. Promise. Well, bye. Don't forget to review and vote!**

-Victoriousjadefan


	4. I don't do that

Dear Jade, Chapter four

**A/N: Thank you guys for 18 reviews already! You guys rock! So, I tallied up the votes, and most people said no, so... it will not be a self-harm story. Nor, will Jade get abused. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was kind of hard to write because I am not Dan, and it is hard to try to get inside some characters heads, but I will try my best. :) I am aiming for this chapter to be long, or at least, longer. Wish me luck!**

Beck's POV

I woke up to my beeping alarm clock. It read '7:00AM'. 'Ugh', I thought in my head, 'it's time to get ready for school.' I don't hate Hollywood Arts, it's a pretty amazing school, but sometimes getting up at 7:00 in the morning doesn't seem to be worth it.

I got out of bed. My computer was blinking. A new e-mail. I opened my laptop and pulled up inbox. My e-mail was from my pen pal, ScissorLuv. I grinned as I read the message.

Dear 'Actor127',

Hi. I guess I will tell you a bit about myself. One, I am a girl. Another thing about me is I picked this name, 'ScissorLuv' because my little brother loved scissors and he, uhh, passed on. ScissorLuv reminds me of him. I like to act too! That is also how I got into Hollywood Arts! I like to "chill" with my friends, pick daises and plant flowers in my garden! I hope we can be BFF's!

Love,

ScissorLuv

I sighed. I was not happy in the least that I had to communicate with a preppy, girly girl. My guess was that she was probably a cheerleader. I groaned. Preppy girls really annoyed me. I did feel bad about her brother, though. I clicked "reply". I guessed I would have to communicate with her if I didn't want to fail Social Studies. I started typing.

Jade's POV

I smacked my alarm as it started beeping. I hate mornings. I got up and got dressed. I was about to put on my make-up when my computer screen blinked. Another e-mail. Probably from 'Actor127'. I was tired after writing my e-mail to them last night, but it was fun. Nothing I wrote in that e-mail is true. I don't even have a brother, or any siblings for that matter. I guess I do like to act, but I like to sing more and that is how I got into Hollywood Arts. I pulled up the e-mail. Sure enough, it was from Actor127. I sighed as I read the e-mail.

Dear 'ScissorLuv'

Oh. That is cool, I guess. Daises are, umm fun. So, you like acting too? That's great! I'm sure we could be great friends. By the way, I am a guy. Sorry I didn't include that in my first letter, it sort of didn't occur to me. I hope you will, uh, write back soon!

-Actor127

P.S. Sorry about your brother.

I groaned. I am not that dumb. It looked like 'Actor127' didn't really like me after all, besides the fact that I like to act. This was going to be harder than I had thought. I decided to write him back after school, or during lunch. I put on my make-up and went to do my hair.

Beck's POV

As soon as I walked into Hollywood Arts, André ran up to me.

"Hey man!" He said, panting. "I got my first e-mail from 'Torster'. Check it out!" Andre pulled out his phone excitedly.

He was a little too excited over this, actually. I shook my head as I read the message.

Dear 'Musicman',

Umm, hey. This is my first pen pal thing, so bear with me. Haha. I got into Hollywood Arts for singing, hbu? I like to sing, obviously. Umm, I also like to dance & listen to music. Now, what do you like?

-Torster

P.S. I am a girl.

André stared at me. "Umm," I stumbled on words, "it was great, but I don't see why you're so excited about an e-mail from someone you don't even know."

André stared at me like I knew nothing. He sighed.

"I like singing, she likes singing. She's a girl. She likes music, I like music. She's a girl..."

I groaned. Now it all made sense. "Dude, you're sick." I exclaimed as I patted him on the back and turned to walk away. He followed.

"What? Oh, let me guess. Your pen pal is a guy and you're jealous of me. That's it, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just saying, you're sick. And for your information, my pen pal is a girl."

André looked excited. "Maybe we could have double-dates!"

I groaned. He was not getting this. "Look. We are not even supposed to know who our pen pals are, okay. So how are we going to double date? And besides my pen pal doesn't seem like my type."

André didn't look convinced. "So, rules are meant to be broken." He stuck out his hand. "Let me see this e-mail. I bet she isn't that bad."

I handed him my phone. He read it over, and lowered his head in defeat. "She seems, umm, great!" He exclaimed, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I know, I was disappointed too. I am sick of those kind of preppy, annoying girls. I bet she is probably a cheerleader."

André handed me his phone. "Yea, I guess you're right. She probably is a cheerleader. Hmm. I wonder which one."

Just then, the bell rang. I grabbed my books out of my locked while André walked away, mumbling, "Picking Daises? Planting flowers?"

I sighed and started walking to class. All of the sudden, someone bumped into me and I fell right onto the floor. I looked up to see who it was. It was that freaky girl. What was her name? Jess? Julia? No...

Whoever it was stared at me with her icy blue-green eyes, like she was trying to put me into a trance. I snapped out of it. She looked rather embarrassed, as her cheeks were pure red.

"Umm, sorry." I heard her mutter.

"No prob." I responded, casually. "Who doesn't enjoy falling, you know?"

She let out something similar to a laugh, though I couldn't really tell. I stuck out my hand.

"Beck."

She stuck out her hand. "Ja..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a bunch of cheerleaders mobbed me.

"Beck, are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt?"

"Call the nurse!"

"I can't believe Jade West would purposely do that! She is such a freak!"

So that was her name. Jade. Like the color of her eyes. I got up, dazed as about ten girls "helped" me to the nurse's office. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Jade's POV

As soon as I walked into Hollywood Arts, Cat ran up to me, excited. She looked like a little girl on her birthday, who came downstairs seeing a load of presents on the table. "Jade!" She yelled, a little too loud, "Jadey!"

Uggh. She knows I hate when she calls me that. "WHAT?!" I asked, frustrated.

"I sent an e-mail to my pen pal, 'Robster369' and he replied!" She was now jumping up and down.

I groaned. "Well, what does it say?"

Cat stopped bouncing and handed me her phone. "Here, read our conversation."

I groaned and took her phone. "Give it back at lunch!" She shouted. "Bye!"

I turned around and opened Cat's e-mail. I pulled open her message to 'Robster369'. It read:

Dear Robster369,

Hi! I am cottoncandygiraffe! I love cotton candy, and giraffes! Did you know that giraffes have blue tongues? And they don't even eat any Blue Raspberry candy! Weird, right? I have a stuffed giraffe. My brother tried to eat it. But don't worry! My giraffe is okay! And so is my brother, I guess. I love rainbows!

Bye!

Love,

Cottoncandygiraffe

I sighed. Cat's brother is very weird. I could see him trying to eat Cat's giraffe. I pulled open the next e-mail.

Dear 'Cottoncandygiraffe',

Umm, hey. I'm Robster369. I am a boy. I'm uhh, guessing you're a girl? Umm, so I'm handsome, and cool too! I like leather jackets and cool sunglasses. Write me back sometime, dog.

-Robster369

I let out a small chuckle. Robster369 sounded like a complete dork. I sighed, not paying attention to where I was going as I stared at the screen. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. I looked to see who it was I bumped into. It was Beck Oliver, one of the most popular guys at Hollywood Arts. I was embarrassed. For one of the first times in my life, I, Jade West, blushed. I muttered out a "sorry" as I got up too walk away. Suddenly he started talking to me, Jade West. Or, as some people called me, 'The Wicked Witch of the West'.

"No prob." He said, trying to look casual on the floor. "Who doesn't enjoy falling, you know?"

And, to my surprise, I let out something like a laugh. What was happening to me? I don't laugh! He stuck out his hand.

"Beck." He said. I didn't want to mention that I already know who he is, I just decided to normally respond. I stuck out my hand.

"Ja.." I didn't even get too finish my sentence before a bunch of cheerleader crowed Beck shouting things like, "Are you Ookay?" Or, "Beck! What happened?" I sighed as I started to walk away. Then I heard some girls talking about me.

"I can't believe Jade West would purposely do that! She is such a freak!"

I stood there for a moment. Sure, people have called me a "freak" before, but this was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore! I ran into the janitor's closet and let a few tears roll down my checks. Something is defiantly wrong with me. Jade West doesn't cry.

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! 1,657 words! Yay! So, I hope it was long enough for you guys. Did you like it? What do you think? Review! I want to thank my Best kiwilemon100 hotmail dot com, (that is actually her pen name) for helping me with some pen names and reading their e-mails to see if they were "in character". Love ya! Haha.. And love you guys, too! Until next chapter, bye!**

-Victoriousjadefan


	5. Party?

Dear Jade, Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for 22 reviews! I decided to post this chapter up tonight because you guys are amazing! :). Now, onto the story...**

Jade's POV

I walked out of the janitor's closet, wiping tears from my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with me! Whenever people caledl me names, I just blew it off. Why was I being so wimpy?

"Jade! Jadey!" Cat's voice almost sounded... upset. She is never upset.

Even though I was worried, I covered up my emotions, as usual, with a "WHAT?"

That time, Cat didn't step back. She looked at me right in the eye. 'What could she be so upset about?' I wondered.

"You said you would give me back my phone at lunch! It is three hours past lunch." She pouted. I was glad that was all she was upset about. She can over react sometimes. I took the pink pear phone out of my pocket.

"Here." I said, as I handed it to her. She pouted again. What was wrong this time? She pouted for a while, but stopped as soon as I shouted, "WHAT?!"

Cat stepped back. "You could say you're sorry." She replied, shielding her face with her hands.

I ignored her. Without another word, I spun on my heel walked away down the hall. Unfortunately, Cat followed.

"Jadey?" She asked me when she caught up, "have you been... crying?" I wiped my eyes off and kept walking. "JADEY!" she yelled, "answer me."

I turned to face her. "No." I said. My one-worded answer didn't seem to work, because as I walked away, Cat continued to follow.

"Jadey, please. Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded, her big brown eyes staring into my soul. I stopped when I was sure no one could hear or see us.

"Fine, Cat. It's just that..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I am so sick of people calling me a freak, or a loser, or anything else for that matter!"

Cat looked confused. "That's never bothered you before."

"I know," I continued, "it hasn't. But I guess all those emotions I've kept hidden for so long just, I don't know, came out?"

Cat understood. She tried to give me a hug, but I shook her off. I hate sympathy.

I looked at Cat again. "And you know what hurts the most about it all?" Cat shook her head.

"It's all true."

Beck's POV

After what seemed like forever in the nurse's office, I was walking down the hallway when I saw... Jade. Yes, that was her name. She was walking down the hallway very fast. She wiped a tear from her eye. Did the fall hurt that bad? Curiosity bubbled up inside of me as I slyly followed her. She stopped in a corner with her, I guess only friend, the bubbly Cat. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I could make out some of the conversation.

"I'm sick of people calling me... loser and... for that matter!" Exclaimed Jade. Wow. I'd never guess anything could hurt her so much. She acted so tough, yet now she seemed so, vulnerable. I strained my eyes so I could hear well.

"That's never bothered you before." Cat looked confused. I was, too.

Jade looked down. "I know," she continued, "it hasn't. But I guess all those emotions I've kept hidden for so long just, I don't know, came out?"

Cat tried to give Jade a hug, but she shook it off. Why? Who wouldn't want a hug after crying? I listened closely, Jade's next words shocking me.

"And you know what hurts the most about it all? It's all true."

I couldn't believe it. Who knew Jade was so insecure? If I had known that, I wouldn't have listened to my friends laugh at her, and on the rare occasion, join them. I walked back to André, slightly confused, judging what had just happened. André could tell something was up.

"Hey man," he looked concerned. "What are you thinking about?"

I didn't know if I should answer. He is, after all, my best friend. I figured I should just tell him. "Nothing, really. It's just... You know that girl, Jade?"

André looked at me, questionably. "Yeah..."

I continued. "Well, I saw and Cat, you know that bubbly, energetic girl, having a conversation and you'd never believe wha..." I was cut off by a bunch of my other "friends".

"Beck, my man! See you at the beach tomorrow!" Exclaimed a guy I hardly knew. I think his name is Rick. All of the sudden a girl came up to me. She had long, brown hair that was slightly wavy, and deep blue eyes. But, she wasn't my type.

"See you at the party tomorrow." She cooed, twisting her hair in between her fingers. Then I was even more confused. What in the world was going on? I looked at André. He shrugged, and then finally pulled me over where no one else was.

"Explain." I demanded. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I figured you were bummed out about the whole pen pal thing..." I nodded my head and gestured him to continue.

"Umm, so I thought 'What better way to cheer someone up then too throw a party! On the beach!'." I paused. "So," he continued, "I kind of spread the word that you were having a beach party this Saturday, so everyone would come and so you could have a great time." He finished, letting out a huge breath, and bracing himself. I wasn't exactly mad about the party, just that he didn't tell me about it.

"That's cool," I said, casually. André looked a bit surprised, but went along with it anyway.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I have invited some people, but don't worry; you can still invite some people of your choice."

I didn't really know what to say next. "Uhh, thanks, man." I replied, walking away. André followed.

"So, who else are you gonna invite? Oh! How about Ashley! That super-hot cheerleader. Or Skye! Yeah she's..." I cut him off.

"Thanks, but I can choose for myself, okay." André nodded his head. "No problem, man. But don't forget, only five people!"

I nodded. Wow. How much people did André already invite? As I was walking two guys and a girl walked up to me, expectantly.

"Uhh," I said, a bit creeped out, "can I help you guys?"

"Yeah," replied the girl, "we were wondering if we could come to your party?" I looked at them oddly. I hardly even knew them.

"Umm, well I kind o-" They cut me off by running away shouting, "thanks!" I groaned. Then I only have two people I could invite myself. As I was walking down the halls, I noticed Cat on her phone, texting while grabbing her books from her locker. That gave me an idea. I approached her.

"Hey," I greeted casually. She looked confused. Probably because this is like, one of the first times I've ever spoke to her.

"Uhh, Hi!" She greeted with a smile. This was going to be easier than I had thought.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was, uhh, wondering if you wanted to go to a beach party tomorrow, at Venice Beach around 12:00." Cat looked excited.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, while bouncing up and down. Before she could walk away I added, "One more thing."

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Bring your friend, Jade."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you catch onto Beck's plan from the beginning when he first mentioned it, or did it take you bits to figure it out? Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review!**

-Victoriousjadefan :)


	6. What is going on?

Dear Jade, Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was realyyy tired and super lazy. :P Haha. SO I want to thank you guys for 27 reviews so far! You guys rock! I love reading good reviews they make my day :). I want to shout out too my best friend Swimmergal35, if you're still reading this, then either you like it or you just want to make fun of me. :). Anyway, on with chapter 6...**

Jade's POV

I tried to walk away, but Cat dragged me into the janitor's closet.

"Jadey!" She whined, "Why won't you go? It'll be so much fun! Think of it! The beach! A party! This is our first party, so you will not blow it for us!" She crossed her thin arms.

I stared at Cat. I wanted to go to the party, I really kind of did, but I knew they didn't want me there. It didn't make any sense!

"Cat," I explained, "Don't you see, this makes no sense. One day we are outcasts and the next day we get invited to a party hosted by the most popular guys in school? Look, I know you're excited but I'm sure they don't want us there… Or at least, they don't want me there."

Cat looked at me as if I were the dumbest person in the world. "Well, maybe they're trying to be nice for once. And Jadey, you're not making any sense. Why would Beck invite us if he didn't want us?"

I groaned. Cat did have a good point... But I had an even better one.

"Cat. Don't you get it?" I yelled, "They invited us just to humiliate us! They are just going to tease us the whole time! We're the entertainment!"

Cat stared at me blankly. I think she was starting to see my logic. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"But," She tried to protest, "No one would be that mean, would they?" I could see she was really upset. I almost wanted to hug her, but I'm Jade West, and I don't give sympathy.

Instead all I said was, "Yeah, Cat. People can be that mean. That's just how life is. But, tell you what," Now I was starting to feel better, "Saturday, we will have our own party. Just you and I. A party of two. Okay?" Cat cheered up instantly, the tears gone.

"YAY!" She chirped. "We could have balloons, and party snacks and drinks. Ooooh, and hats! There is no good party without party hats!"

Cat kept rambling on. I guess she didn't notice when I walked away. I felt better, I guess. Okay, truth was, I didn't.

Beck's POV

"Dude! Beck!" André ran up to me.

I sighed. "Hey man, what do you want this time?"

André caught up with me. "I was just wondering, which five people did you invite to the party?" I sighed and began my story about the three random people inviting themselves to 'my' party. As I finished, André chuckled.

"Haha. Okay, but you still had two more people. Who else did you invite?"

I knew André wouldn't like what he heard when I told him about Cat and Jade. Cat was a bubbly, energetic, nice girl, but she was an outcast. And us, being the popular group didn't hang out with outcasts. And Jade, well, she was Jade. The girl who everyone thought was a freak. I guess everyone... kind of including me. She was weird. She was the girl who I invited because I pitied her. I knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but come on, she was crying for God's sake.

I mumbled out the names. "Oh, you know, Cshat and Jwasde." André laughed.

"Come on, man. Speak up." I sighed.

"Cat and Jade!" André looked at me, surprised.

He sighed. "Why, man? Why?" He clearly didn't get it. And, I guess, neither did I.

"Well, because. I felt bad for them. Jade was crying and Cat is so, well, innocent. It couldn't hurt to invite them to a beach party. We don't even have to talk to them." André groaned.

"No, man! Don't you get it? We are popular. They are outcasts. We just don't mix. Besides, how do you think everyone else is going to react to you inviting outcasts, huh? They won't show up! They won't come! We'll be banned from the popular crowd for life! They'll hate us! They'll, they'll..." He was taking things a bit _too _far.

"Dude, dude. Calm down. No one will care, okay? It'll be fine." I reassured him. André still didn't look convinced.

"Fine," he stated, "If you are so sure that everyone will be okay with it, why don't I tell them?" And with that he walked away. I groaned, figuring things couldn't really get worse. Let's just say, I was wrong.

I was sitting in my RV, watching 'Celebrities under Water'. That show is terrible. I had no clue why I was watching it, I just…was. All of the sudden, my phone rang. I looked to see who it was. It was André. I let out a groan. "Hello?" André was mad. This is how our conversation went:

_Look what you did, man! I told everyone about Jade and Cat being invited, and they all said that if they are coming, everyone else is not!_

**Dude, calm down! You're over reacting!**

_Am I? They are not coming! A party of four? That'll be so lame! Especially when the 4 are me, you, Cat and Jade._

**Alright, fine! I'll fix this! Just, chill, okay?**

_Yeah, you will fix this; by un-inviting them!_

**Dude, I'm not going to dis-invited them, that's mean.**

_So? Okay, I'll tell you what. You don't have too un-invite them. Just, make sure they show, okay?_

**Umm, yeah, okay.**

_Great. Bye!_

**Yeah, bye.**

I was confused as I hung up the phone. Why the sudden change of heart? First, he wanted nothing to do with them, now he wanted to make sure they showed up? That made no sense. I decided to shrug it off, and go to sleep. Before I went to sleep, I checked my e-mail. A new one from 'ScissorLuv". I opened it.

Dear Actor127,

Daises are fun! You are so right! Right now, I am gardening! It's soo nice out today! What a perfect Friday! Well, I got to go. My petunias are going to bloom. Bye!

Love,

ScissorLuv

I looked out the window. She said right now she was gardening. I looked at the time she sent the e-mail. Two minutes ago. What? She said it was sunny out. I wrote back, looking out the window every five seconds. What was going on?

**A/N: There it is! Now, when Beck said "What is going on?" He meant about André's sudden change of heart, and 'ScissorLuv's' letter. What do you think is going on? First person to guess right gets a free preview of the next chapter! If you don't guess first, review anyway! Thanks! Bye bye. :).**

-Victoriousjadefan


	7. Phone calls and agreements

Dear Jade, Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry I kept you guys waiting like that! I know I hate when people do that so I am so sorry, I feel so bad, but I was so busy! I had to clean, go places and stuff like that! Sorry :(. Oh! And the winner was Bade569! She guessed right, congrats! I hoped you liked your preview! Anyway, here is chapter 7, so enjoy! ...**

Cat's POV

I was sitting in my pink, pink room, when all of the sudden my pink pear phone rang. I looked at the screen. 'Unknown Number'. I pressed answer, anyway.

_Hello? This is Cat! But, not like the animal, like, the girl, 'cause I am a girl. But I like cats! Their fur is so soft..._

**Cat! Hello?**

_Who's this? Are you a cat? A talking one? Yay! I can't believe this is actually happening! Jadey said it wouldn't but I always..._

The person on the other end seemed annoyed at me for some reason. This is how the rest of the conversation went:

**Cat! It's me, Beck.**

_Beck? Is that your name, talking cat?_

**No. I am not a talking cat. I'm Beck, from school.**

_..._

**The guy who invited you to his beach party, remember? You and your friend Jade are going to come?**

_Oh, yeah! Hi Beck! I remember you!_

**Yeah. So anyway, I was just calling to make sure you and Jade were coming to my beach party tomorrow.**

_Oh! That! Sorry, Jadey and I aren't going to come._

**Why not?**

_Well, Jadey said that you only invited us to make fun of us, or something like that. I didn't believe her, but she was pretty convinced._

**Oh.**

_Why? Is that true? _I frowned.

**No, no. Of course not. We're not as mean as you think, Cat. We won't humiliate you, I swear.**

_Do you promise?_

**I promise, Cat.**

_Cross your heart that no one will humiliate us?_

**Cross my heart, no one will humiliate you, I promise.**

_Okay! We'll be there! Bye!_

**Bye, Cat.**

Call ended.

Beck's POV

After I wrote 'ScissorLuv' back, I decided I had to keep my word to André and make sure, somehow, that Jade and her friend Cat were going. I still didn't know why André had the sudden change of heart, but whatever. As long as I didn't have to dis-invite them.

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't even know Jade or Cat's numbers, or e-mails. That made it harder than I had thought it would be. I tried to remember Jade's last name. Hest? No. Kest? No. It was like, a direction. West! I finally got it. I smirked as I found Jade's number and called her. The call didn't go so smoothly, though.

_WHAT?!_

**Umm, is this 'Jade West'?**

_Who are you and how did you get my number?_

**Uhh, this is Beck Oliver. The one...**

_I know who you are. What do you want?_

**Well, I wanted to know if, uh, you were, umm, well-**

_Okay, if you're just going to stutter I'm hanging up, now._

**Wait! Ja-**

_**Beeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp**_

I sighed as I hung up my phone. How was I going to contact them? I couldn't remember Cat's last name. It was a holiday of some sort, I think. I'm bad at this. Christmas? No. Easter? Nope. Hmmmm.

After about fifteen minutes, it finally came to me. Valentine! I grinned in triumph as I searched for her name.

.

I happily hung up the phone. That call went better than Jade's, but it was still kind of awkward. Oh well. I got them to come, and that was all that mattered. I smiled as I flicked on the T.V.

Jade's POV

I was home from school, finally! I groaned as I remembered promising Cat that we would have our own 'party of two'. I was not at all excited for it. In fact, I only said that so Cat would shut up. And because I thought it would make me feel better, but I was wrong. Suddenly, the light on my laptop flickered. 'One new message.' I opened it.

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

Umm, yeah, I was right. So you're gardening right now. Interesting. Do you have like, an indoor garden or something? If they even exist...

-Actor127

What? An indoor garden? I didn't understand. What did he mean? Then I noticed a "P.S." at the bottom. I read it.

P.S. It's storming outside.

Crap! I didn't even look outside when I wrote that e-mail. How much stupider could I have been? How was I going to get out of this one? I took a deep breath, and began my careful e-mail.

About 20 minutes after I was finished writing my e-mail to 'Actor127' my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Ughh, Cat. _"Yeah?"_

**Jadey! Guess what!**

I groaned. _"What?"_

**You know that guy who invited us to that beach party, Beck Oliver?**

_Yeah. What about him?_

**He called me and told me that they weren't going to humiliate us! Isn't that great! Now we can go to the party!**

Ughh. Cat just didn't understand.

_Cat, you don't understand! Just because someone says they won't do something doesn't always mean they are telling the truth. You just don't understand that this world isn't full of angels, do you?_

I could hear Cat start to cry. Gosh, she could be annoying at times, or, all the time.

**But,** *sniff* **Jadey… He promised.** *sniff* **He can't break a promise, right?**

I decided arguing would get us nowhere, so I decided to end it and just agree.

_Okay, Cat. I guess you're right, no one is that mean._

She cheered up instantly.

**Yay! I'm right! So, are you going to the party now?**

_Yes, Cat I'll go to the party. And, before you ask, I'll drive you. See you tomorrow. Bye, Cat._

**Yay! Bye, Jadey!**

I let out a sigh as I hung up the phone. Truth be told, I was actually a bit excited for the party. '_Maybe_', I thought, '_this party won't be so bad after all_.'

**A/N: So, what did you think? O.K., about Cat's point of view. It's kinda hard to get inside her head, so sorry if it was bad. Sorry if the chapter was bad. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

-Victoriousjadefan


	8. Getting Ready

Dear Jade, Chapter 8

**A/N: O.K.! Thank you to sshaw101 and Ameha Kay for reviewing my last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! I've noticed that I'm getting a lot fewer reviews... so please, please, please review! It makes me feel like people still like this story! I hope you guys aren't losing interest... Anyway, here goes chapter 8...**

Jade's POV

"Jadey!" Cat wined. She was at my house getting ready for the beach party that afternoon.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I was really getting annoyed. Venice beach wasn't that far away and the party was at 12:00, but still, Cat had to come over around 8:30 in the morning to get ready.

"I can't tie up my bikini." She pouted, expecting me to assist her. He bikini was a gross shade of really, really bright pink. It disgusted me.

"And that's my problem how?" Cat got the point that I wasn't going to help her now, as she stoped complaining and tried to tie it herself.

"Jadey! It's 9:30! You should be getting ready now instead of lying there! It's our first party, and I don't want to be late." Cat cried. She was really worked up about the whole thing. She was doing her hair really nice, even though it would just get ruined when she went into the water.

"Alright! I'll get ready!" I huffed, as I searched for my black bikini. Honestly, I didn't want to be late, either. I found my bikini and put it on.

"Ooohh! Jadey!" Cat squealed, "Let me do your hair and makeup! Then you'll look pretty!" She started searching for my mascara.

"CAT!" I yell. She jumps, surprised. "It's a beach party, not a dance. We don't have to look like the queen of England."

Cat pouted, and tears started to form in her big, brown eyes. "I-I just wanted to look pretty for our first party. I-I'm sorry, Jadey. I'll just leave now." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. At least Cat knew when people don't really want her around; because she was used to it being an outcast and all.

I sigh. "Cat!" I scream. I feel bad for her, honestly, we're each other's only friends, and even though she annoys me, I guess we have to stick together.

She turns around and I can see that she was crying. I sucked it up, (I really hate hugs) and put my arms around her. She stopped crying, but sniffles. "I'm sorry, Cat. I get it that you just wanted to look nice for our first party ever. Come on, you can do my hair and my waterproof make-up."

Almost instantly, Cat cheered up. "Yay!" She shouted. "We're going to be the prettiest girls there!" I smiled. Only Cat got to see this vulnerable side of me. After all, she is my best friend.

Beck's POV

I was lying in bed, when I heard a knock at the door. '_Who the heck could it be?_' I thought, as it was 8:00 in the morning. I opened the door to see André, smirking. He was all dressed with his towel and beach bag in hand, sunglasses on. His smirk disappeared, however, when he saw me.

"Dude?" He asked, "Why aren't you ready?"

"The party is not 'till noon." I explained. André shook his head.

"Yeah, man. Your party! Everyone knows the host has to be early!"

I groaned. "Yeah, but not 8:00 early! Venice beach is only a half an hour away!"

André sighed. "Dude, go get your swim trucks on, your beach bag and the snacks. I've got the drinks. You have 10 minutes. GO."

I stood there. I was not going to go to my party three hours early! "Are you crazy?" I asked, "No way!" But André already started timing me.

"9:52, 9:51, 9:50..." I sighed and ran up the stairs to find my stuff. When I got up to my room, my laptop screen blinked. I decided just to read the message quickly, and respond later.

Dear 'Actor127',

Okay, you got me. I'm not gardening. Sorry for lying, it's just, that, I was really depressed thinking about my brother and all that I didn't even know what I was typing. I hope you will forgive me as I am ever-so-sorry. :)

Love,

ScissorLuv :)

I read the message. Something seemed fishy, though I don't know what. I decided just to respond quickly and then find my swim trunks. I responded, then rushed to get ready.

"7:54, 7:53..."

Jade's POV

Finally, Cat was done with me. She did my makeup nicely, a little too fancy, but still black. But my hair… she did it way too fancy for my liking. It was in a very neat bun, with strands of hair hanging down in the front which Cat curled. She bobby-pined it with a black rose pin. I'll admit it looked nice, but it was just a beach party, after all.

Cat smiled. "Yay! Now we both look pretty!" Her hair was down, and she curled it a bit making it wavy. She had hoop earrings on, and a lot of water-proof makeup. She was ecstatic. "We should get going, now, Jadey."

I looked at the clock. It read 10:00. I sighed, figuring there was no use arguing with Cat. "Okay, Cat. I'll meet you in the car; I just need to grab my sun tan lotion."

Cat grinned. "Kay kay!" She skipped into the black convertible.

I rushed upstairs and into my room. I retrieved my sun tan lotion, and was making my way out of my room. Then, my laptop blinked. 'One New Message.' I opened it and read the message. I was from 'Actor127'.

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

Umm, that's okay, I forgive you. I am really sorry about your brother. What was his name? That is, if you want to talk about him. If you don't, that's okay, I understand. Well, I have to go, I have to get ready for a beach party I'm going to. Bye.

-Actor127

'So he was going to that beach party too?' I thought, curiously. But, I figured, with all of those boys who are going to be at that party, I would never know which one 'Actor127' was. I sighed and responded. After I hit 'send', I went downstairs and into my car. It was time to go to my first party.

Beck's POV

I was riding in my car with André, when my pear phone blinked. Another message. I clicked 'open.'

Dear 'Actor127',

You forgive me! I'm so glad! Ohmigosh, I'm going to that beach party too! Wow! Isn't that weird? About my brother, umm, could I talk about him later? I don't wanna wreck the good mood I'm in. Thanks! :)

Love,

ScissorLuv :)

I groaned. 'ScissorLuv' was way too peppy for me. And girly. Not my type at all. I responded politely though, trying to hide my annoyance.

André snapped me out of my thoughts. "Dude! Dude! Look! We're here!"

I looked out the window. There is was, right in front of me. Venice Beach. That was where the party began.

**A/N: Soooo... What do you think? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! Haha, please review. As I said before, I've been getting a lot less lately, which brings me down. :(. So, I don't like doing this, but for me to update my next chapter, can I pretty please with a cherry on top get 7 reviews. So, 47, that's all I'm asking for. Not much, right? OH! BTW, please check out my sister's Bade story "Colour me". She just started as well and wants some reviews. She only has 2! (Including me, haha!) Her pen name is Bade569, so please give it a chance and review for her! (And review my story too. ;) )**

-Victoriousjadefan


	9. A Promise is a Promise

Dear Jade, Chapter 9

**A/N: O.K., since I got 11 reviews today I am updating again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I want to thank an un-registered person who went by the name "Blah Read this Now" for saying this is the best fan fic they've ever read! You made my day! And, of course, seeing all the other reviews! Note: I am in a depressed mood because I just finished reading this long one-shot that made me cry! ME, CRY! If you knew me, you'd know I NEVER cry! I guess I will tell you the name of the story, even though my sis and my BFF will read it and make fun of me. Whatever. Maybe I was just crying 'cause all my emotions were bottled up. It is sad, though. The story is called "Remembering Jade" by imlaughingnow. IT IS GENIUS! Anyway, this is getting too long, so, on with chapter 9...**

Jade's POV

"Jadey! Let's go!" Cat called, rushing over to me. "Look at all of the people here! We're late!"

I groaned. "Yeah, we're late because I had to stop for you to pee like, 20 times! I swear, Cat, no one has a smaller bladder than you."

Cat suddenly got all defensive. "The doctor says it's bad to hold it in!"

I stepped back. "Alright, alright. Could you at least help me carry all of our stuff out?"

Right then, Cat was back to her normal self. "Kay kay." She said, and then took some bags out of my hands. She took off running, bags in hand, down to the sand. I just don't know where she gets all that energy from.

"Jadeeee!" She called me. I was surprised she didn't call me 'Jadey' for once.

"Whatttttttttttt?" I called back.

"Hurry up!" She squealed, dropping the stuff she was carrying and running into the ocean.

"COMING!" I yelled. I wasn't nearly as energetic as she was. I finally got to the sand and put the rest of our things down. Then, I spread out my towel, and sat down, ready to tan.

Cat approached me. "Jadey?" She asked, "Aren't you coming into the water?"

I sighed. "Umm, no, I'd rather stay right here." I said, as I patted the ground.

Cat just pouted. "Why not? It's not like there's sharks in the water. There are no sharks, right?"

Not wanting to deal with a terrified Cat, I just reassured her. "Of course there are no sharks, Cat. It's just, well..." I trailed off. I didn't want to tell her my fear, because she would think I was a wimp. And she's the wimp in our relationship, not me.

Cat was curious. "What? Come on, Jadey. I won't say anything. Promise I won't laugh." She crossed her heart like a five-year-old. But, it's Cat. I know how much the word 'promise' means to her. She would never break one.

"I'm scared of dolphins." I murmured through the loud music. Though she strained to hear what I had said, she still understood.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go swimming! Bye!" She kicked her shoes off and ran into the water, forgetting to put on sun screen. I sighed, and went back to my tanning.

Cat's POV

I thought it was a wee bit funny that Jadey is afraid of dolphins, but, everybody has their fears, right? I guess it's just I thought Jadey had none.

"Yo." Some guy called me. I got out of the water and stood next to him. "My name's Jared, and you?"

I giggled. "Cat!" I exclaimed as I shook his hand. He seemed nice, and friendly. Friendly people are cool.

"So, Cat. First party?" Jared asked. How did he know? Maybe he could read my mind. I wondered if he knew what I was thinking right then. Hmm, 'Yes, Jared.' Nope, Jared was just looking at me weird. Hmmm, wonder why...

"Cat?" Opps! Jared must have thought I was ignoring him.

"Hi!"

"So, first party?" I laughed. He already asked that question.

"Yeah, is it yours?" I asked. It might have been. Who knows? There's a first time for everything...

"Nope, tenth party I've been to this year." He said. Wow! Ten is a lot. Where have I been?

"Haha, cool." I said, twirling my red-velvet hair. I love red velvet. It reminds me of red-velvet cupcakes, which are my favourite.

Jared cleared his throat. "Oohh," I giggled, "Sorry."

He smiled. "That's okay. So, Cat, have you ever tried umm, Klush?"

What? "Haha, what's Klush?" I was a bit confused.

Jared laughed, for some odd reason. "Klush is a, uhh, foreign drink. From the Indians. So I'll take that as you've never tried Klush?" I laughed. Jared was funny.

"Take what? I didn't give you anything. Haha." Jared looked, annoyed or something. No, that couldn't be it.

"Never mind, Cat. So, would you like some Klush?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled. "Sure, Jared."

He smiled. Wow, he's friendly. "Okay, stay there and I'll get the Klush."

"Kay kay." A minute later, he came back with some red liquid.

"Here," Jared handed the 'Klush' to me, "Try it. It's delicious."

"Kay kay!" I was excited to try the 'Klush.' Trying new things are cool! Especially when the new things are red!

"Cat? Are you going to drink it?" Jared asked. Opps, guess I was lost in thought too long. "Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Now?" He asked, I hoped I wasn't annoying him.

"Oh, yeah, silly me!" I said, then put the red substance to my lips. I gulped it down.

"So...?" Jared had a smirk on his face. "How is it?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then my tongue started to burn! And my throat and mouth!

A bunch of people started laughing at me. I didn't understand. What was happening? My tongue started to burn more. I needed water!

"WATER!" I shrieked, running around. Everyone laughed at me. What was so funny?

"Here," Jared said, "What some water?" I nodded my head and reached out for the bottle. He chuckled.

"Too bad." Then, he started to drink the water, right in front of me! Tears sprang to my eyes, as I searched for more water, but there was none.

"That ditz!" Some guy shouted, "She's running around frantically for water, when we're right by an ocean!" They then laughed at me, and soon enough, everyone was joining them.

Suddenly, someone started chanting, and then everyone joined in. "DRINK THE OCEAN WATER! DRINK THE OCEAN WATER!" I couldn't take it! My whole mouth was burning. I ran into the ocean and took a big gulp of water. Everyone cheered.

"Haha! She is a ditz!"

Although my mouth felt much better, I didn't. Tears came running down my cheeks as I ran away down the beach, away from everyone and away from that party.

Jade's POV

The sun was shining really brightly as I laid back, enjoying myself. I didn't want to admit it, but I was having a nice time. Cat must be having a blast, I thought. Now that I thought about it, where was Cat?

I sat up. As I took my headphones I had in out, I heard people cheering.

"DRINK THE OCEAN WATER! DRINK THE OCEAN WATER!"

I laughed. As if someone would be that stupid to drink ocean water. You know, fish pee in there. I sighed and went to lay back down, but bright red-velvet hair caught my eye.

Oh my gosh! They wanted Cat to drink the ocean water! But why? Just then, Cat dunked her face in, gulping down some water. What the heck? I didn't think she was that dumb! As I moved forward to get a closer look at her, I saw tears running down her cheeks. What just happened? As fast as the tears came, she took off running down the beach, away from the party. Where was she going?

André's POV

Haha! That was hilarious! I couldn't believe Cat Valentine actually fell for that! Wow! It was even more satisfying when she ran away from the party, crying! She really was a ditz. Just then, Beck came up to me.

"DUDE?" He seemed mad. About what, though?

"Yeah?" I couldn't help it, I started laughing my head off. That whole thing was just so funny!

"WHY? Why on earth would you do that? I know you planed that, André! Why?"

I laughed even harder. Beck just didn't get it. He would, soon enough.

"Oh man! Did you see her face! Gold!" I was now having a full-on laugh attack.

Beck tightened up. "STOP LAUGHING!" Immediately, I stopped.

"What?"

"Dude, that was not cool! What was that even for?"

"Beck. You don't get it. That was the entertainment! Haha! Don't you see why I wanted to make sure Cat and that Goth chick came? All good parties need entertainment, Beck! And they are it!" Beck didn't seem convinced.

"Well, cut it out, okay? I already promised Cat that she and Jade, that's the 'Goth chick's' name, wouldn't get humiliated today! I crossed my heart."

"Crossed your heart? What are you, five? Haha! Good one, man, but we all know promises are meant to be broken."

Beck lost it. "André! Are you even listening to me? Promises are not meant to be broken, that's why their called 'promises'! I want you to apologize to Cat right now!"

I grinned. "Apologize? Ha! You really are five! Come on, man. Lighten up!"

"I will not 'lighten up'! You just don't get that what you caused wasn't funny, it was mean!"

"Dude," I tried to calm him down, "It was funny. Don't you see everybody laughing? They're having a good time!"

"Yeah, everybody but Cat and Jade."

I sighed. "Don't worry, man. They'll forget about it and Cat will come back."

Beck didn't look re-assured. "Then, if they do, will you not humiliate them anymore?"

I tried to calm Beck down but honestly, not humiliating them would ruin the party.

"Dude, the entertainment's just begun."

Jade's POV

I couldn't believe those people! Cat said Beck promised that no one would humiliate us. He even crossed his heart! Okay, I sound like I'm five, but still, a promise is a promise. Even I don't stoop that low.

I've been walking for ten minutes now. How far could Cat have run? "Cat!" I shouted, hoping for a response. None. "CAT!" I shouted, a little louder. How could she not hear me? What could she have done, hitched a boat ride home?

Suddenly, I heard sobbing from a distance. It was Cat!

"Cat!" I screamed, running up to her. She looked terrible, her face was pure red and her eyes were all puffy, not to mention her makeup (which was non-waterproof) was running wildly down her face. I wiped away her tears and she stopped crying.

"I don't get it, Jadey!" She exclaimed in between sniffles. "Beck promised! He promised no one would humiliate me! But they did! They did, Jadey! Doesn't a promise mean anything anymore?"

I sighed, and once again put my arms around my friend. Two hugs in one day! She better not get used to this. "I guess not, Kit Kat.

I saw a hint of a smile from Cat. I only called her 'Kit Kat' when she was really upset, and right then seemed like one of those times. But then, just like that, Cat was sad again.

"What kind of world do we live where a promise means nothing!" She shrieked at the sky. She stood up and murmured more quietly her favourite poem.

"A promise is like a flower, it starts off as a seed

But then it gets broken when you hand it to the weed

It blooms and blossoms so,

And oh so tall does it grow,

But no one even knows.

Then just like that they shrivel up

Just with your oh so great luck,

The promise has been spoken

Just as fast as it's been broken

I guess this just goes to say that flowers shouldn't be shunned..."

I joined in on the last verse.

"A promise is easier said, then done."

**A/N: So, there is chapter 9! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but my dad kicked me off the computer. :/. Anyway, that wasn't the end of the beach party, don't worry, and there WILL be Bade. Just give it some time. :). For the next chapter can I have 58-60 reviews please? Just even "I like it." (Even though I like the longer ones better. ;)) Well, bye!**


	10. Ditched

Dear Jade, Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I woke up this morning and saw 59 reviews! Thank you so much they mean a lot. So on with chapter 10! (Note: I wrote the poem. Tell me what you thought of it, as I wrote it as fast as I typed it)**

Jade's POV

Cat laughed when we finished reciting the poem. She seemed happier. She always gets in a better mood when I'm not as sour. She gave me one last hug, before heading back toward the party.

"Cat?" I asked. "Why are you going back there?"

She turned to look at me, and then just shrugged. "Because, Jadey..." She trailed off. I motioned her to continue. "From what I've learned from hanging out with you, 'never give people the satisfaction of winning'." Cat said, quoting me. I smirked.

"Never give people the satisfaction of winning," I mumbled, "That's all they want, Cat. The satisfaction of making you cry. You know what, we are going back there. And this time, they won't get their entertainment. We trust no one but each other."

Cat had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Let's go!" She exclaimed, linking her arms in mine, and for once, I actually let her.

When we arrived back at Beck's beach party, no one noticed. At least, I hoped they didn't. I turn to Cat. "Come on. Let's just stay for another half an hour and then leave." She nods her head. I smirked, and went to find my towel.

Cat's POV

I strode over to the lake, and went in, slowly. I just laid on my back, staring up at the sky. The clouds were so pretty. Ooohh! That one's a camel! And that's a butterfly! I sprang up.

I find Jade amongst the crowd. "Jadey! Jadey you have to see this!" She turns around.

"WHAT IS IT, CAT?" Looks like Jadey was back.

"The clouds! They're all different shapes! There's a camel, and then there's this bu-" Jade interrupted me.

"Cat?" She asked. She looked, worried?

"Whaty?"

"Where is all our stuff?" I turned to see the empty space where our stuff once laid. What the heck?

"I-I don't know." Suddenly we hear someone call us.

"YO! Cat and Jade!"

It was that Ryan guy from the football team.

Jade's POV

All of our stuff was gone! What in the world is happening? Cat had a confused look on her face, and so did I. Suddenly, we heard someone call us.

"YO! Cat and Jade!" I turned around. It was that Ryan guy from the football team, standing in the parking lot. What did he want?

"WHAT?!" I yelled to him. He just smirks.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I saw him holding our bags up in the air. OUR bags!

"Give them back!" Cat shrieked. He just laughed.

"Haha, you guys are cute."

I was furious! "Yeah," I yell, very loudly, "Well we're about to get even cuter!"

I started stomping towards him. He didn't even look scared. I reached him and our noses almost touched.

"Give. Them. Back." Ryan let out a strange laugh, and then threw our bags to someone else.

Cat comes running toward me. "Jadey! Our car keys, they're gone too!"

Ryan laughed. "That's right, they are." He grined. What?

"Okay, Ryan. What's your game?" Cat looked scared and worried, but I keep my emotions in.

"THIS! Go, guys!" As fast as he could, he ran over to my car. All of the sudden, a bunch of other boys got into my convertible. Everyone else scurried into their vans. André, I think his name was, started my car and started driving away. Everyone else followed.

Cat let out a scared whimper. "Wait! Guys! You forgot us!" Oh, Cat.

Then, no one was in sight. "They meant to leave us, didn't they Jadey?"

I nod. As much as I hated to admit it, we gave them the satisfaction of winning. They won, and I, Jade West, had lost. Cat started to cry, first soft but then harder.

"Cat, it's okay," I reassured her, "We'll just use our pear phones and call your parents, alright?" Cat sniffed and nodded. "Okay. Umm, shoot! I left my pear phone with our stuff. Where's yours?"

"I-I left it with the stuff too. What are we gonna do, Jadey?" Cat started to cry again.

"I don't know, Cat. I don't know."

Beck's POV

André told me to get in my car and follow everyone else. For what, I didn't know. I was driving for a long time, until all of the cars stopped at the same place. My house.

I got out of my car. André was smiling as he led everyone inside my house. I should have never let him hold my key.

"Dude? What's going on?" I asked him, confused. Why did we just suddenly leave the beach to go to my house? It was pretty warm outside.

"Umm, nothing. Just, you know, it's supposed to rain soon, and I didn't want to spoil the party." Something seemed fishy about this whole thing, but I decided to let it go.

"Well, you could have told me that before." I replied.

"Yeah, well, you know... Let's just go inside." He opened my door and we both went in.

Something was up. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

A/**N: O.K., so that was a little short, sorry but I wanted to leave it on kind of a 'cliff hanger', Haha. So, for the next chapter, could I have 60-68 reviews? Thanks! Oh! If you want news on when I'm updating, cool videos and links to good stories, please follow me on twitter! At LizsChocolate. I might even post some news on upcoming episodes if I can. I am thinking about making a website for all that, what do you think? Tell me in a review. Follow me and I PROMISE will follow you. Unlike some people (*wink*) I don't break my promises. I updated, didn't I? So please, please, please follow. Also follow xWannabeWestx on twitter, too. One more thing! I was thinking about doing a maybe fluffy one-shot, if you have any ideas PM me, tweet me or leave them in a review. That's all! 'Till next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan


	11. Drama, Yelling and more Yelling

Dear Jade, Chapter 11

**A/N: So, here is chapter 11, as I promised! :). On with Chapter 11...**

Jade's POV

Cat was bawling now. I couldn't take it. Yes, it was a bad situation, but really, she was giving me a headache.

"Cat. CAT!" She jumped. "It's going to be okay, alright? We're going to get out of here just fine."

Cat's crying went down a little bit. "H-h-how? We-we have nothing, n-not even our phones. And it's really far to walk, a-and without a GPS..."

"Cat," I interrupted her, "it's okay. Even without a GPS, we'll be fine walking. It's only what, a forty-five minute Drive? It'll only take about... two and a half hours..."

Cat's eyes widened. "T-two and a half h-hours? That's r-really far, Jadey!"

Cat stopped crying now, but she was still sniffling. I tried to re-assure her. "That's fine, Cat. We, we need the exercise." I tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work.

"O-okay." Cat managed to squeak out.

"Alright, then," I clapped my hands, "Let's start walking."

Beck's POV

The music from 'my' house party was blaring, and I was sure people from across the street even heard it. I tried to find André, but it was hard, considering the number of people at my house.

"André!" I yelled, "DUDE!" I couldn't see him, and if he did hear me, I couldn't hear him. I went outside.

As I walked outside into my driveway I noticed a black convertible with a bunch of towels, sunglasses and beach bags in it. 'That's odd,' I thought, 'everyone took their stuff with them inside, and I don't remember anyone having a black convertible.'

I walked up to the vehicle to get a closer look. I took out the bags. One was a beach-fun Barbie bag, and one was just black. With curiosity, I un-zipped the bags. Inside each of them were girl's clothes, towels, sun screen and sunglasses. Then, I spotted two pear phones in the passenger's seat. I picked them up. One was red, and one was a bright pink. I tried to un-lock the red one, but it had a password. Lucky enough, the pink one didn't. I opened up the Photo Album to see if I could identify whose phone it was. There were pictures of that red-head, with that Jade girl. I'm guessing this phone belonged to the red-head. But, what was her phone doing in the passenger's seat in this black convertible? I didn't remember seeing her or Jade return from the beach with us; did they?

I checked around back, pear phone still in hand. André wasn't out here. I went back inside to see if I could find him, when I heard him talking on his blue pear phone.

"Oh, yeah. You should have seen her face. Priceless!"

Who was he talking about?

"Yeah, her and her little Goth-friend, too. Mhmmhm. Yep, we sure did. Their car, stuff and everything! Even their phones! Haha, with their luck, they'll probably be sitting in the sand, crying, waiting for help. Yeah, Pathetic, right?"

I couldn't believe it. André stole their car and all of their things, not to mention Jade and Cat, yeah, that's her name, are stranded at Venice Beach and no one cares!

Without looking back, I jumped into my van and started it up. I had to do the right thing, even if André wouldn't approve.

Jade's POV

Cat and I have been walking for a half-an-hour, and we we're still in the middle of nowhere! Not to mention I had no idea where we were, I just didn't tell Cat that. A worried Cat is almost as bad as an upset Cat. Maybe even worse...

"Jadeyyyy," Cat interrupted my thoughts, "Are we home yet?"

Ughh. Where did she think we lived, in the forest? "Does it look like we're home?" I reply, coldly. I couldn't help it, I was annoyed.

"Sorry." Cat muttered.

I sighed. We still had a lot of walking to do and I was beat. "Maybe we should sit down for a second," I suggested to Cat, "I'm beat."

"Kay kay." Cat replied. We sat down at the side of the road. I lay down and looked up at the sky. Cat joined me. "Look, Jadey," she pointed, "This is what I was trying to show you before. That still looks like a camel. Oooh! And there's the butterfly!"

I don't know if it was my tiredness, or Cat's yammering, but I fell asleep. On the side of the road. We must have looked like hobos...

Cat's POV

"And look, Jadey! There's an ostrich with one leg!" I turned to face Jadey, but she was fast asleep. "Phooey," I said aloud, "She never got to see the one-legged ostrich."

I laid my head down beside Jade's. I closed my eyes, almost falling asleep, but then a car horn woke me up.

"H-hello?" I asked, whoever it was, in the car.

"Cat? Cat, it's me, Beck." At first I was excited to see him. We were saved! But then I remembered, he broke his promise. He humiliated me.

"Oh," I say, in a Jade-like-tone, "It's you. Hi." Beck looked confused for a moment, but then remembered.

"Look, Cat..." He tried to explain. I cut him off.

"Save it, Beck. You promised." Tears were running down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away. Tears are okay, they show your emotions clearly.

Beck stayed in his van. "Listen, Cat. I'm sorry, alright. It wasn't m-" I cut him off again, saying something I learned from Jade.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I would have walked away, but I remembered Jadey still fast asleep, and stayed put.

"CAT!" Beck yelled. Wow, he was a meanie.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, just as loud.

"Listen to me, alright." I listened that time.

"It wasn't me who humiliated you, it was André and his jock-friends. I had nothing to do with it. And again, I didn't take your things. If I did, why would I be coming back to get you?"

Really? He was coming back to get me? But wait, what about Jadey? I couldn't leave her there. I had to stick with my friend.

"So, Cat. Do you forgive me?" Beck asked with pleading eyes.

"I guess."

He smiled. "Good, now come on in."

I stayed put. "No."

Beck's POV

What did she mean 'no?' I was trying to take her and Jade home, and she wasn't going to let me? What a world...

Cat's POV

"No?" Beck asked. "Why not?"

"Because, I'm not a bad friend." I saud, with confidence. Beck looked even more confused. I wonder why...

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess I have to resort to this." He said and honked his horn, really loud. It hurt my head.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Are you going to get in the car?"

I wanted the honking to stop, but I couldn't leave my friend. "No..."

He shrugged again. "Then I guess I won't stop." He kept honking his horn, over and over again, louder and louder. How could Jadey sleep through all this?

Tears started running down my face again. Beck stopped honking.

"Cat," He asked, "What's wrong?"

I gave in. "I-it's just, that..." I stuttered. He motioned for me to go on.

"It's okay, take your time."

I took a deep breath. "Iwantogointhecarwithyou,butIdon' ,butI'mnotleavingwithoutJadey." I finished, taking another deep breath.

Beck stared at me. "Cat," He said, "I didn't understand a word you said."

I started again, slower this time. "I want to go in the car with you, it's just that, umm, well it was nice of you to come get me, but, I can't leave Jadey here."

Beck let out a chuckle. What did I say that was so amusing? "Cat," He began, "When I said I came to get you, I didn't mean just you, I meant you and 'Jadey'."

I sighed. "You mean it, Beck?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I do. Now, let's wake Jade up and get you guy's home, okay?"

Wow, Beck really was a nice guy. "Kay kay!" I shake Jadey. "Jadey, Jadey!" I yelled in her ear. She wakes up.

"CAT!" She yelled, "How many time have I told you never to wake me up when I'm sl-" She stopped yelling when she spots Beck.

"Oh," I giggled, "Jadey, Beck came to take us home! He explained to me that it was André who humiliated us and took our things. Isn't that great! We're going home!"

Jadey just stood there. "Well?" I asked her, "Aren't you coming?"

She had a scowl planted on her face. "No."

I was shocked. I mean, I did say no, but it was because I thought Beck was leaving Jadey alone. Now that we've cleared things up, why wouldn't she come? "N-no?" I asked her, hoping I heard her wrong.

"You heard me, no."

Then, Beck jumped in. "Why not? You don't want to go home?"

Jade just stared at him. "Maybe I don't want to ride with you." She said, still staring at Beck.

"Come on," Beck asked, looking innocent, "What did I do?"

"Yeah," I piped in, "What did he do?"

Suddenly, Jade got angry. "Don't you see, Cat? He's lying, Beck's L-Y-I-N-G! Lying! He did break his promise, and steal our things, and now he just feels guilty and wants to make it up to us! Well, guess what, Beck? I'm not someone you can mess with. I'm not riding on your little pity train."

And with that, Jadey just walked away. First slowly, then faster. "Jadey!" I called. "Jadey! Come back! We're going to leave without you!" I threatened. Still, she kept walking.

"Go ahead!" She shouted, "Leave me, Cat. Play along with his little game! See if I care!"

She was really mad and upset. The sky started to get dark. I didn't want Jadey walking alone in the dark, in the middle of nowhere, all by herself. But, I didn't want to join her. I just wanted her to get into the car for goodness sake!

"JADE!" I shouted at her, again. She turned around. Probably because I called her 'Jade' and not 'Jadey', like I usually did. "You're wrong! You're judging people way to fast, you always do! It's not fair to them!"

With every word I said, the angrier I became. "I mean, look! We've been friends for a long time, and you still judge me! I'm sick of it, Jadey! I'm sick of you judging people and jumping to conclusions so easily! It's not fair!"

I think I was a little too mean to Jadey, because then, she looked more upset than mad. Wait, are those tears in her eyes? Jadey was starting to cry! Gosh, I'm a monster!

"Well, you know what," Jade started, "Have you ever thought that I judge people fast because everyone judges me? No one gets to know me, or wants to for that matter, before they judge me! How do you think it feels to be called a Goth-freak or emo every single day? Newsflash! Terrible, okay! I feel terrible. Yeah, you aren't the most popular, either, but at least no one thinks you're a freak. They just don't hang out with you because you're friends with me. You know, it really sucks having to go to school every single day just to be rejected by everyone else. If you're sick of it, find some new friends. There, now you won't get made fun of anymore."

Tears were streaming rapidly down Jadey's face, and before I had a chance to react, she ran off, into the darkness. Tears started streaming down my face, as well.

"Come on," I heard a voice, "I'll get her later."

And that's when I realized I had just lost my best friend. And Beck had heard the entire thing.

**A/N: So... what did you think? Too much drama? Not enough? Bad? Good? Please review and tell me! :). For the next chapter, can I have 74-80 reviews? Thanks, you guys rock! Also, one more thing. I have an idea for another story that I may be posting soon, but DO NOT WORRY! If I do post that story before this one is over, I will update this one way more, and maybe the other one like, once a week. If you don't want me to start a new one yet, let me know, because if you don't want me to, I won't. Well, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank! Until next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan :).


	12. I miss 'him'

Dear Jade, Chapter 12

**A/N: O.K., I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated! I have a little disease called: Laziness. But, I just got a new laptop and that means: more updates! Yay! Oh, and my new laptop has no spellcheck, so bear with me. This chapter is dedicated to a non-registered user called: Unknown's Sister. I saw your review, and it touched me and that review is what got me off my lazy butt and made me update. :) I love all of your reviews. :) O.K. On to chapter 12...**

Cat's POV

As Beck drove away, I kept glancing out of the window for any sign of Jadey, my 'ex best friend'. Even though we fought, and she sort of declared our friendship over, I still worried about her and no matter what she says about me, she is still my best friend.

"It's okay, Cat." Beck tried to reassure me. "Jade will be fine. I'll look for her tomorrow, alright?"

I was super worried. What if Jadey got attacked by a bear? Or mugged? Or... kidnapped?

"STOP THE CAR!" Beck looked confused.

"Why, Cat? What's wrong?"

"Jadey. I'm not leaving without her. I have to find her." I tried to open the car door, but Beck was faster and locked it.

"No, Cat. Okay, I know you are worried about Jade, I am a bit too, but it's dark. I have to get you home."

"No!" I cried, "Please, Beck. Please." I was on the verge of tears. Bottling up your emotions isn't good, anyway.

"Cat," Beck looked serious, "Enough. Your parents must be worried sick. Heck, mine are probably calling the cops right now. If it makes you feel better, I'll look for her tonight, okay?"

I sniffed. I guess tonight was better than tomorrow. "Okay."

"Good." Beck kept driving.

I turned to face him. "Promise?"

He turned with a confused look on his face. "Promise... what?"

I sighed. Sometimes boys could be stupid. "Promise you'll look for Jadey tonight?"

"I promise."

I still wasn't quite convinced. "Promise you won't break that promise?"

"I swear, Cat. I will look for her tonight, promise."

"Okay."

Jade's POV

I ran and ran. I didn't know exactly where I was headed, but I kept at it. Finally, I approached a building. The sign said 'Library', open twelve hours. I jiggled the door, but it was locked. The sign read 'Closed'.

Then, I had an idea. With one swift movement, I took out my black rose bobby-pin, letting my brown hair fall onto my shoulders. Shoving the pin into the lock, I twisted and turned it until the door clicked open.

I entered the library, and looked around for anything to do. In the corner, I saw four really old computers. I took a chair, sat down and logged into my e-mail.

'One new message'. I opened it. Guess who it was from...:

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

Sure, you don't have to talk about your brother if you don't want to. It's fine. And yeah, that is weird we're going to the same party, heh heh. Maybe see you there ;).

-Actor127

Haha, I could tell that whoever 'Actor127' was, he was getting pretty annoyed with my peppiness. I thought they'd like it. Oh well, being annoying was much more fun. Seeing I had nothing better to do at that dumb library, I wrote back.

Dear 'Actor127',

I will talk about my brother now. Well, for starters, his name was...

I thought about it. What could I name my 'brother'?

... Carl. He liked, umm, the color pink the most, even though he was a boy. He also liked unicorns, giraffes and cotton candy. Even though he annoyed me, he was still always there for me through thick and thin. I was always mean to him, and maybe judged him too quickly. If I could go back in time, I would just like to change all of that, you know? He put up with my meanness and even embraced it. I never did tell him how much he meant to me. I just wish I could. Even though everyone made/makes fun of me and calls me names, he never left my side. Sorry for ranting, it's just that, I miss him.

'Send.'

**A/N: Don't hurt me. I know that was short, but I wanted to end it at that letter that Jade sent to 'Actor127'. I wanted you to think about that. It's kind of obvious, but still. For chapter 13, can I have 98 reviews? Or 100? :) 'Till next time...**

-Victoriousjadefan ;)


	13. The Real You

Dear Jade, Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, I'm a bad girl. It's just, my little 'disease' I have, it's getting worse, and, I don't think you can take meds for what I have... It's sad, actually. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to a few people: 1. Little Miss Leah, my twitter pal. 2. Unknown (Who is Unknown's Sister Sister.) 3. HeyItzKat my new PMing bud, haha. (Check out her story, Gone. It's so good!) 4. And last but not least, xWannabeWestx. Another twitter pal. She is soo sweet, and nice. :) (Check out her story, Trip 2 Canada, and her website all things bade. yolasite .com) So, sorry for the long A/N, on with chapter 13...**

Beck's POV

After dropping Cat off at her house, I again, started out for Venice Beach. I knew that Jade couldn't have gone that far from there. Honestly, I had better things to do than go out at what, midnight, looking for Jade, but, this meant a lot to Cat and being the nice person I was, I went out, despite what Andre or any of my other friends would think.

Speaking of Andre, I wondered what he was doing right then. Oh, everyone better have left my house or...

I was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I had another e-mail. From 'ScissorLuv'. Yee Hoo. I honestly couldn't care less what was up with her, but I opened the e-mail anyway.

I re-read the message over again a couple of times. What did 'ScissorLuv' mean when she said 'He put up with my meanness and even embraced it'? She didn't seem like the mean type at all. I also never took her for someone who got bullied. I honestly did not get that girl. And something about her brother seemed familiar. Cotton-Candy? Giraffes? Unicorns? They all reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Right then and there, I knew, that 'ScissorLuv' wasn't who she said she was. And I couldn't help but wonder, who was she?

Jade's POV

About thirty minutes after I sent my e-mail to 'Actor127', I got a reply. I was still in the dumb library, on that old computer. Kind of sad, actually. A teenager stranded, with nothing better to do than sit in an old, worn down library. And before you go on about how it's 'my fault' I'm stuck here and how I 'should've got into the car', I said this before, I'm not someone you can mess with.

I clicked 'read'.

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

I never took you for the mean type, at all actually. And you, getting, uh, teased? Are you sure you're telling me the truth? I mean, all the messages you've sent me, were you actually being yourself? I can't tell anymore. One message you're all bubbly and peppy and the next you're saying you are a mean person? I makes no sense. You can trust me. Who would I tell? I don't even know who you are, not even your personality. I just want to get to know the real you...

Your's Truly,

-Actor127

Crap! I blew it again. Uggghh! I just couldn't do it. As good of an actress I am, I just couldn't seem to pull that off.

I paced around the library, wondering about what I should do. Should I give up, and tell this guy I don't even know the truth about me? Or should I keep going on with my little 'game'? I didn't know what to think anymore.

I had no one to ask. No one here with me. That's when it hit me. The e-mail I wrote, it was all about Cat. Basically everything. I had lost my best friend. Although I'd never say it out loud, I missed her.

I was all alone.

Cat's POV

As soon as Beck dropped me off at my house, I went straight upstairs into my room. Although my mom told me that I should get to sleep, I couldn't sleep until I knew Beck got Jadey and she was okay.

Wait. Beck still had my phone! How would he contact me! Now I was worried. I flopped onto my bed and laid down, resting my head on my very comfy pillows. 'Maybe if I just, rest my eyes for a few seconds...'

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Beck's POV

As I was still driving, my phone buzzed. Again. Without even checking, I knew the message was from 'ScissorLuv'. It read:

Actor127,

O.K. You got me. I'm a fake. I made this peppy, bubbly girl up so you'd like me. Guess it didn't work. I know you said you want to get to know the 'real me', but trust me, you don't. I am, I guess not a very 'likeable' person. Let's just leave our 'relationship' or whatever at this. It will make everything easier. Mrs. Lark doesn't have to know. So, bye. I guess...

-The Girl Who You Don't Want To Get To Know

Haha. 'ScissorLuv' thought I was going to give up just like that. I was going to get to know 'ScissorLuv'. I wasn't giving up that easily...

Jade's POV

_**'Actor127' Requests a Private Chat.**_

I groaned as that message popped up onto the screen. Didn't I just tell him to leave me alone? I pressed 'accept' anyway.

**Hey, 'ScissorLuv'**

_What do you want?_

**To get to know you. Isn't it obvious?**

_Uggh. Just leave me alone. You don't want to get to know me. Trust me._

**Well how can I trust you if I don't know you?**

_You want to get to know me? Fine. I'm a witch. That's all you need to know._

**I'm sure you're not that bad. You have to give yourself more credit.**

_Shut up. I don't need some random guy telling me how to live my life._

**I was just saying...**

_Can this be over?_

**No. Not until I gather some information about the REAL you.**

_No._

**Please. Just a few questions.**

_No._

**Come on. I'm sure I won't 'hate' you.**

_I'm sure you will._

**No... Come on, let's play 20 questions.**

_Fine. If you're sooo sure you won't hate me. But mark my words, after this conversation is over, you will have a different perspective regarding me. And 10 questions. No more._

**10? Alright, good enough.**

_Well? Are you going to ask me questions or not? I can log off with a push of a button you know..._

**No! I was thinking. Ok first question... What is your favourite color?**

_Really? That's all you got? Okay, black, if you must know._

**Interesting... Next question. Who is your best friend?**

_Too personal._

**Fair enough. Uhh, what do you want to be when you grow up?**

_Umm, probably a writer, director or singer._

**Hmm. Alright, what are, 5 things you hate?**

_Only 5? DUCKS, the word 'panties', bras that hook up in the front, rainbows, wet doorknobs…_

**Wet door knobs? Okay, then. 5 things you love?**

_5? Wow. Uhh, Coffee. Scissors. The movie 'The Scissoring', zombies, and..._

**Come on. You can't think of one more thing? What about your parents?**

_Gosh, no. Don't even get me started on them. Got one! Turning all the lights off in my bathroom, locking the door and just sitting there._

**Wow. You seem like, uhh...**

_A weird freak? Yeah, I've heard it before._

**No, I was going to say interesting and 'intriguing'.**

_Liar._

**No lie.**

_Just ask the next question._

**Alright, don't get your panties in a twist...**

_Dude._

**Haha. Fifth question. What do you like to do? You know, for hobbies?**

_Sing. Write plays. Cut things up._

**Umm, cool. Cutting things up. Haha.**

_Just ask the next question._

**What is your middle name?**

_Isn't that still kind of personal?_

**Nah. I can't track you down by your middle name.**

_But I hate my middle name._

**It can't be that bad.**

_August._

**What?**

_That's my middle name! August._

**That's not a bad name.**

_Shut up._

**Question number seven. What is the nicest thing you've ever done for someone?**

_Nicest? IDK, probably something for my, ummm, 'best friend'._

**Why the quotes?**

_That counts as a question._

**No! I take it back.**

_You can't._

**Fine. So, why?**

_It's nothing, really. We, uhh, had a fight. So... we're not really friends anymore._

**Ninth Question: What was the fight about?**

_You are annoying. You know that?_

**Just answer the question.**

_IDK. Just about how every1 judges me and I judge them and stuff. It's dumb._

**I don't know if it's just me, but that fight sounds familiar...**

_? Familiar, how?_

**It's just, earlier, this one girl and her friend had a similar fight. I think it was, at least. I might have heard them wrong.**

_You probably just heard wrong._

**Probably.**

_Next question?_

**Oh. Sorry.**

_..._

**Do you miss your best friend?**

_**'ScissorLuv' has logged off.**_

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter was boring, it was kinda a filler. The next chapter will have D.R.A.M.A. and it will be longer. You'll like it, I think. Get excited! Oh, I wrote my first one-shot over the weekend, it's called "Keep Holding On". If you haven't read it, check it out. The story is better than the summary (I hope). Also, if you read it, please review. There are only 5 reviews, and I can't tell if anyone else is reading it or not. So, yeah. For chapter 14, could I have 120+ reviews? I will try to update sooner, I promise. :)**

**Until next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan :)

**P.S. I was planning on adding more of those conversations like that. Do you like them? Should I just stick to e-mailing? I wanna know! :D Add that in your review, please. :)**


	14. More than Meets the Eye

Dear Jade, Chapter 14

**A/N: You probably reallyyyyy hate me right now, and I totally get it. I have a problem. It takes me forever to update. I hate myself for making you guys wait this long. So sorry! So, I said in the last chap that this one was going to have drama, but I decided to save the drama for chapter 15. This chapter is sweet and what you've kinda been waiting for... some bade! Yayy! So, on with chapter 14...**

Beck's POV

I drove around and around, looking for Jade. Sometimes I could've sworn I was driving around in circles! As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't give up. I promised Cat. I couldn't break that promise.

As I was driving, I spotted an old looking building. 'Maybe Jade could have went in there?' I questioned myself. I decided to see. As I got out of my car, I realized that the old building was a library.

I made my way to the door. As I was about to open it, I noticed a sign. 'Closed'.

'Uggh!' I groaned aloud, kicking the door. To my surprise, the door flung open. 'That was weird.' I thought. Shrugging that off, I walked inside.

As soon as I walked in I saw a figure lying in a chair near the computer. Walking closer I realized that figure was Jade. She was asleep. She looked, almost peaceful...

Not wanting to wake her, I tried to pick her up very slowly and very carefully. It didn't work. As soon as I picked her up, her eyes opened.

Jade's POV

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, I was in that guy, Beck's arms. Wait...

"What are you doing?" I questioned, harshly. "Put me down!"

"What does it look like?" He asked, too calmly. "I'm bringing you home."

I had a scowl planted on my face. "I told you I didn't want a ride in your little pity train." I sneered. "Now put me down!"

Beck still didn't put me down. I was getting really annoyed, but I was also really tired. With all the energy I could muster I exclaimed:

"Put me down!"

Beck just ignored me like I had never said anything and set me down in the passenger seat of his red truck.

Getting into the driver's seat, Beck started the truck. Strapping himself in, he started to drive.

That's when I noticed something. Beck wasn't lying about the party. About anything. He actually felt bad. All this time, he was just trying to be nice and help me. But, being my usual stubborn self, I was convinced that it was all an act. 'Ugghh.' I thought. 'He probably hates me.'

I sighed. Why wouldn't he hate me? Why would anybody like me? My parents didn't even care about me. And know, neither did Cat. And surely Beck doesn't. He was just trying to be nice, even if it killed him.

Right then I realized that there was more to Beck than meets the eye.

Beck's POV

As I was driving, I noticed Jade wasn't complaining, or saying much for that matter. I thought she would at least tell me to stop the car so she could get out, although, I wouldn't.

Quickly I turned to look at Jade. She was looking down at her feet, playing with her fingers. She looked up for a second and that's when I saw tears coming out of her eyes for the second time.

"Jade?" I asked, quietly. "Why are you crying?" She didn't even move a muscle.

"Jade," I asked again, "Why are you crying?" Facing me, Jade sniffed.

"I-I just..." She trails off.

"Just what?"

"Miss Cat." She responds quietly.

I looked Jade straight in the eye. I'd never have thought Jade would be the type to actually admit she misses someone. Even if it is her best friend.

Giving her a look of sympathy, I hug Jade. Surprisingly, she doesn't decline, but she doesn't hug me back, either.

Finally after a little while we reach the city. I ask Jade what street she lives on, and she responds.

Nodding my head, I drove my truck towards her street.

"What's your house number?" I ask Jade, not looking away from the road in front of me.

"241." She responds. I parked my car in her driveway.

"Here we are." I tell Jade. She go out of the car.

"Umm, thanks."

I looked at her, making her I heard her right. Did Jade actually say... thanks?

Before I could respond Jade made her way to her front door. I saw it open for a little bit, then close again.

Checking my watch, I realized it was very, very late and my parents were probably going to kill me. Sighing, I backed my car out of Jade's driveway.

As I started driving down the road, I noticed a black figure sitting on Jade's steps. Backing my truck into Jade's driveway again, I noticed that the figure was in fact, Jade.

Getting out of my truck, I made my way over to her.

"Why are you sitting here outside?" I question Jade.

"'Cause I feel like it."

I sighed yet again. "Jade, tell me why you're really outside."

First, Jade groans but then tears pour out of her eyes again. Not a lot, but tears are tears.

"M-my dad. He, he locked me out for the night. M-my curfew is 10:00pm, and if I'm home any later than that without asking him, it's outside for the night, or even a few days."

She started crying harder, hugging her knees up to her chest.

"He, he does this, often?" I couldn't believe it.

"Well, whenever I don't have a watch or my phone on me."

"So, you just sit on your steps all night?" I question.

"N-no." She replies.

"Well, where do you go?"

"I, I usually go to Cat's." She answered, still crying. I wraped her in another hug, and this time, she hugs back. She laid her head in my chest, still sobbing.

After about a minute, Jade fell asleep in that position. I rested my head against hers.

Maybe, I thought, there is more to Jade then meets the eye.

**A/N: Sooooo... Did you like it? Hate it? Why don't you review and tell me! You know you wanna. :) When/if I get 145 reviews I will try to update. :) This time, I am trying to write my chapter as soon as possible...**

-Victoriousjadefan


	15. That's Not How It Works Anymore

Dear Jade, Chapter 14

**A/N: SORRY! You guys know I SUCK at updating. I mean well, I really do. I just, suck. :/ Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. It has a little Jade/Cat stuff and Bade also, with Beck confronting Andre. But, not all problems are resolved. Yet. So, here goes chapter 15...**

Beck's POV

After a little bit, I decided that it wouldn't be comfortable for me to just sit on Jade's steps for the rest of the night, and it wouldn't be comfortable for Jade to sleep there, either.

I carefully took Jade off of my chest, trying not to wake her. Then, I made my way to the door to check if it was locked. It was.

"Crap." I whispered to myself. How was I supposed to get Jade inside? Then, I spotted a black rose bobby-pin in Jade's pocket.

Very carefully I reach into her pocket and took out the bobby-pin. Shoving it into the lock, I tried to remember what Andre told me about picking a lock. After multiple tries, I finally got the door to come open.

Picking Jade up bridal style, I made my way into her house. To my surprise, the walls weren't covered in black. I guess her father didn't approve of black.

I didn't know where Jade's bedroom was located, and I really didn't want to walk around her house looking for it, either.

Spotting a brown leather couch, I made my way over to it and placed Jade onto it.

And finally, I walked out the door, and into my truck. I was now going home.

The Next Day at School (Still Beck's POV)

I ran around the halls of Hollywood Arts', looking for Andre. I wasn't as mad at him as I was the other day, mostly because when I got home really late at night my house was all clean and everybody was gone, but I still wanted an apology from Andre to me, Cat and Jade.

"Andre!" I yelled, spotting him. "Yo! 'Dre!"

Andre turned around and spotted me. "Beck! Hey."

I walked over to him. "Andre about the par-"

"Listen, Beck," Andre interrupted me, "I'm sorry about bringing the party to your house. And messing it up. I felt bad and cleaned it after telling everyone to leave."

I looked at him. He was actually apologizing for once. I wanted to see how far I could stretch this.

"Thanks, dude. But, it's not just me you should be apologizing to."

Andre looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what you did at the party?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Cat. Jade..."

"Oh yeah!" To my disgust, he smiled at the memory. "I got them good."

"Andre!" I slapped him on the arm.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his now sore arm.

"You're going to apologize to Jade and Cat, right?"

Andre just laughed. "Apologize? Beck, it was just fun. Lighten up a little bit."

I was getting mad. "Andre! That was mean, okay? Just go keep the peace and apologize."

"Keep the peace?" Andre asked in disbelief. "Beck, you don't get it. They are freaks. We are cool. People like us don't associate, hang-out with, or apologize to freaks like them. It's just not how it goes."

Now I was mad. How could he say that? We are all people, after all. Jade and Cat are just people. We are all the same. How come only some of us get the title 'freak' while others don't?

"No, Andre. YOU don't get it. We're all people, okay? How can only some of us get the title 'freak' or 'loser'? It's not right."

"Because they act like freaks, Beck!" Andre shouted, causing some people to stare. "We don't talk to them! That is just how it works."

"Well then, that should change." I replied, walking away leaving a stunned Andre.

Jade's POV

I walked around the Asphalt cafe looking for an empty table, trying to forget what had happened the other day between me and Beck. I cried in front of him! Me, Jade West cried in front of someone, other than Cat. I was so embarrassed. Then, he comforted me. This world is just too confusing.

As I was walking around, I heard a familiar giggle. I turned around to see Cat sitting with some girl from my English class, Laura or something. They were laughing, looking like they were having a great time. I guess I was right. Nobody liked Cat just because she was friends with me. Now that we weren't friends anymore, people liked her.

I was kind happy for her. She now had real friends. She looked happier with Laura then she ever had with me. I knew the bullying would now stop for Cat. But it would probably just get worse for me...

Finally finding one, I plopped myself down at an empty table right by the trash can. I opened my salad, but didn't take a bite. I felt a little sick to my stomach.

Closing my salad back up, I realized that this was not a dream. I actually had no one. I was living in one of my biggest fears; being alone. Having no one to lean on.

Beck's POV

After what happened between me and Andre, I really didn't feel like sitting at my usual table, knowing he'd be there, too.

I walked around the Asphalt Cafe looking for another, preferably empty, table. All of the cheerleaders and other peppy girls were waving me over to their table, but I just ignored them.

Rounding a small corner, I saw Cat sitting with a brunette girl who was not Jade. They were both giggling. A lot. _'Poor Jade_'...

Then, I saw her. Jade. She was sitting at a table by herself, her untouched lunch in front of her. _'What have I got to lose_?' I thought.

I walked right up to her table and plopped myself down.

"Hey." I tried to sound casual.

Jade looked up at me. "Beck?"

Jade's POV

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice greet me. I looked up. It was Beck.

What was he doing here? He was popular, I'm just, me. Jade West. Why would he even want to sit with me? Did he actually consider us 'friends' after what had happened that night? No, he couldn't. Could he?

"Beck?" I asked.

"In the flesh." He chuckled, taking the lid off his burrito.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Eating lunch." Came his cool reply.

I sighed. "I know that, Beck. I just meant... why here? Why with me?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

I couldn't help it. I smiled.

**A/N So? What did you guys think? Could you put your thoughts in a review? Thanks! Oh, please follow me on twitter. At LizsChocolate So, for the next chapter could I get 166 reviews? This time, I am updating once I get that much. [As long as it's not midnight or something. ;)] PLEASE REVIEW. I love you guys, the support I am getting for this story is just... amazing.**

**'Till next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan ;)


	16. Friends?

Dear Jade, Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for 166 reviews! I'm updating like I promised! Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Beck's POV

I looked at Jade and caught her smiling. I smiled too, knowing I caused it.

"Hey, Jade?" I asked, taking a bite of my burrito.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to go to the movies Friday night? You know, as friends."

Jade's POV

"Yeah?" I asked Beck.

"How would you like to go to the movies Friday Night? You know, as friends."

I froze. He actually wanted to hang out with me? He couldn't. Maybe this was some sort of bet.

Beck saw that I was shocked. "Come on. It's just as friends. You can pick the film."

I thought about it. It couldn't hurt, I had no other friends anyway. Even if Beck did turn out to be a jerk, I'd be better to find out sooner than later.

"Sure."

Cat's POV

I laughed at Laura's funny joke. Laura was nice. When she saw me walking around alone without Jadey, she invited me to sit with her.

Laura was funny, but not as funny as Jadey. Laura was nicer than Jadey, but Laura was nice to everyone. I like that Jadey was only nice to me. Sometimes...

"Brb!" I told Laura as I got up to throw my lunch away.

"Kay!"

I rounded a small corner to see Jade and Beck together! At one table!

I was so happy for Jadey! Maybe she and Beck could start dating! And then when I got a boyfriend, we could go on double dates and have a wedding together!

I started running over to their table, but then stopped. I just remembered, me and Jadey weren't friends anymore.

I turned around and headed back for my table, forgetting to throw out my garbage.

I missed Jadey.

Beck's POV

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

Jade got up to throw away her untouched salad.

"Who do you have next?" I asked, hoping we had the same class.

"Mrs. Lark." Darn it. I had theatre history with Mr. Hugh.

"Oh. I've got Mr. Hugh. Can't be late. Bye." I gave a wave and headed to class.

Jade's POV

"Bye." I said, but I don't think Beck heard me. I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed for class.

I opened the door to Mrs. Lark's room to see Cat sitting in her usual spot. I started walking to my seat next to her only to notice Laura was already in there.

Instead of kicking Laura out of my seat like I usually would, I went and sat in the very back. If Cat wanted to sit beside Laura, then she could.

"Okay, class," Mrs. Lark entered and clapped her hands," I have a feeling that you are cheating and just aren't e-mailing your pen-pals, so I am going to give you the opportunity now."

I raised my hand. "Yes, Jade."

"What if some of our pen-pals are in class. You know, this is school."

"Yes, Jade I know. Every student in my class is excused from their regular classes to do this right now. I just want to make sure you guys are actually e-mailing each other. Okay! So you can use your phones, or there are five computers over there," Mrs. Lark pointed to the back corner of the room, "If I catch you on a social media website then you will get a zero. And... begin!"

I got up and went over to a computer. I didn't feel like typing on my phone. I really didn't want to e-mail 'Actor127' at all, but I knew I had to.

Actor127,

Do you ever feel like you're all alone?

-ScissorLuv

After a minute or so, I got a response.

'ScissorLuv',

All the time. I have some friends, it's just that, they don't get me. You know? They don't understand.

-Actor127

I was confused.

Actor127,

Don't understand what?

-ScissorLuv

A little while later, I got a new message.

'ScissorLuv',

Me, basically. Or people. They don't understand that everybody is the same. That we're all people. We are all the same, you know? I just don't get how some people get the titles 'freak' or 'loser' while some don't.

-Actor127

I read 'Actor127''s message. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he wouldn't hate me...

Actor127,

Exactly! I totally agree with what you just said, which is very rare. I hardly ever agree with people. I just, don't think it's fair that some people are just outcasts. But, I guess that's just how life is. Maybe I am an outcast because I really am a freak or a loser...

-ScissorLuv

"Crap!" I said out loud. I wasn't thinking! I just told 'Actor127' that I was one of those freaks.

Just then, I got a reply.

'ScissorLuv',

You are? You've never told me that. I think that is totally unfair. If we could meet, I'd be your friend. :)

-Actor127

P.S. Have you and your 'best friend' made up yet?

I laughed. I doubt he would be my friend.

Actor127,

Yes, I am. And you don't have to lie, I know you wouldn't.

-ScissorLuv

P.S. No

I was getting tired of e-mailing, but it hadn't even been a half an hour yet.

'One New Message'. I clicked it.

'ScissorLuv',

I am not lying. And, I think you and your friend should really work out whatever problem you guys are having.

-Actor127

I decided to not reply. When Mrs. Lark came by I just pretended I was typing something. It was easier that way.

Cat's POV

Robster369,

Hi! It's me, CottonCandyGiraffe! Did you know that the moon actually does NOT give out light? It's the sun! The moon just steals all of the sun's light! Isn't that mean?

-CottonCandyGiraffe

CottonCandyGiraffe,

Yes, it is. Well, I got to go and umm… Polish my motorcycle. Not go to the bathroom. Heh heh. Bye ;)

-Robster369

I grinned. 'Robster369' sounded cool. I wonder what riding a motorcycle would be like...

Jade's POV

Finally, the bell rang. I was the first one out of my seat and out of the classroom.

As I walked down the hallway, I bumped into Beck. He just smiled.

I was actually excited for Friday...

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Not my best chapter. But oh well, it's an update. So, please review! I'll update again when I get 176 reviews. ;)**

**Bye!**

-Victoriousjadefan


	17. Movies and Milk

Dear Jade, Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for 180 reviews! Means a lot. So, someone said they wanted more drama for this chapter, so I tried to put a bit of drama in this one. Hope you guys like it...**

Friday Night

Jade's POV

Beck was picking me up at 7:00pm to go see 'The Scissoring'. I didn't really want to admit it, but I was excited. Maybe I could finally have a good friend who would actually understand me...

I brushed through my brown hair, debating on which color streaks I should put in that time.

I settled on blue and white. I was wearing a nice black tank with ripped black jeans. 'Casual enough...'

It was 6:55. Beck would be here any minute.

Beck's POV

After I got ready, I started heading out the door to pick up Jade when my phone rang. I checked the Caller ID. Andre.

Why would he be calling? Out of curiosity, I answered my phone.

**Hello?**

_Beck? Hey, it's Andre._

**Yeah, I know. Why are you calling?**

_Oh. Well, I wanted to say sorry about what happened between us the other day and I was wondering if maybe we could go to the movies?_

**Alright, alright. I forgive you. Just, please apologize.**

_Yeah, sure whatever. So, movies tonight?_

**Tonight? Oh sorry, I can't.**

_Why not?_

**I already have plans with someone else.**

_Ohh, are you going on a date? With who? Is it Makayla? No, Cassie! Wait, is it Makayla or-"_

**I'm not going on a date! I'm just going to the movies with a friend.**

_Who? Mike? I thought he was in Florida._

**No, not Mike. I'm going with Jade.**

_Jade? As in... Jade West?_

**Yep. And I'm gonna be late so I gotta-**

_Hahaha! You have got to be kidding me! Jade?_

**Nope, I'm not kidding. Seriously, I'm gonna be late.**

_Kay, wait. Let me get this straight. YOU are going to the movies with Jade, and you're not standing her up or anything?_

**Yes! Can I please leave now?**

_Yeah, sure. Bye._

**Bye.**

Finally, I went to pick up Jade.

Cat's POV

I was on my pear phone when I saw an ad for a new movie! It was called My Little Pony: Pinkie's Magic Ride! It sounded so good!

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs super-fast.

"What is it, Cat?"

"Can I pretty pretty please with a cherry on top go see this movie tonight? PLEAAASSSEEE?"

My mom sighed. "Do you have anyone to see it with?"

I thought for a second. Laura was busy tonight, and Jadey didn't want to see me. I frowned thinking about Jadey.

"No... But can I PLEASE go, mom? Pleaseee. You can pick me up right when the movie is finished! Pleeeasssee?"

"Alright, Cat! I'll drive you to the movies!"

I smiled. "Yay! Thanks, mom!" I gave her and hug and bounced upstairs to get ready.

Jade's POV

"Two tickets for 'The Scissoring'." Beck told the girl at the desk.

"You guys look at little too young to see that movie, but since I'm so nice I'll let you in." She told us, giving Beck a flirty look.

"Uhh, thanks." Beck replied as she gave him the tickets.

"Have a nice time." The girl waved at Beck using one of those stupid finger waves all of the other girls do.

We gave our tickets to a man with a buzz cut and made our way into the theatre.

"Wait." I stopped Beck before we could go any further. "We forgot snacks."

"Oh, yeah." Then Beck smiled. "Here, you go in the theatre and I'll get the snacks."

"Kay. Just get me a small popcorn with a medium water."

"Alright." Beck smiled again and walked away.

I grinned a little as I walked into the theatre.

Cat's POV

"One ticket for the new pony movie!" I told the lady at the desk as I bounced up and down. The lady looked around.

"Look, if the ticket is for your little sister or whatever, children under ten can't go in the theatre by themselves so-"

"Oh, it's for me, silly!" I explained. For some reason the lady gave me a weird and confused look.

"Okay... Here you go."

"Thanks!" I shrieked and made my way to theatre number 7. As I was walking I saw Andre and some other guys.

"Yeah, I heard Jade is allergic to dairy." Some guy was telling Andre.

Wait, why were they talking about Jadey? Maybe it was a different Jade...

"Haha, West is going to get a surprise in her drink."

So they were talking about Jadey. Wait, a surprise in her drink?

I hid behind a wall to listen. I know it was wrong, but they were talking about Jade.

"How are we going to get milk in her drink?" A blonde guy asked Andre.

"Well, Beck is probably going to be getting her drink for her, so how about I distract Beck while you pour the warm milk in her drink and dump out the water."

"Where am I going to dump out the water?"

"I don't know, figure it out. Look! There's Beck. Let's move."

"Kay." The blonde guy ran after Andre.

I gasped. They were so mean! Why would they do that to Jadey? Even though she didn't like me anymore, I still knew I had to do the right thing. Instead of going into the theatre, I ran after Andre.

Beck's POV

As I was walking back to the theatre, I heard someone call my name.

"Yo, Beck!" I turned around to see Andre.

"Heyyy. What are you doing here?"

"What?" He asked. "I can't see a movie too?"

"No, you can. I just, never mind." I started to turn around but Andre stopped me.

"Hey, I want to show you something."

"Right now? I should really be heading back to the theatre..."

"It will just take a second." Andre reassured me.

"Alright..."

"Wait," Brock, my other friend, stopped me, "Why don't I hold your snacks?"

"Yeah, sure." I gave my snacks to Brock and followed Andre.

Cat's POV

"Yeah, sure." Beck gave the blonde guy his snacks. The blonde guy dumped some water out of a cup and replaced it with milk. Then, he put the cap back on.

"Why did you want to show me a water fountain?" Beck asked Andre as they came back.

"It's a new one."

"Whatever. Brock, can I have the snacks back?" Beck asked the blonde guy, or 'Brock'.

"Sure." Brock handed Beck the snacks. I had to stop Beck from giving Jadey the milk!

As Andre and 'Brock' headed out the door, I started running after Beck. As I was running, I slipped on something and fell.

"Oww!" I shrieked as I hit the ground. I stood up to see what I slipped on. It was that water.

"Bad water!" I yelled as I tried to catch up to Beck. I realized I didn't even know what theatre Beck and Jade were in.

"Phooey!" I looked at the signs in front of each door, trying to guess which movie would appeal to Jade.

Then, I saw a sign that said 'The Scissoring'. Bingo! Jadey would love to see that movie.

I rushed into the theatre and squinted my eyes trying to spot Jade. I finally spotted her and Beck in the very tippy-top row.

"Jadey!" I shrieked, a little too loudly. I raced up the stairs.

"Cat?" Jade questioned, looking at me.

"Don't drink your water!" I panted.

"Why not?"

"It's not water."

"What?" She asked. She looked like she didn't believe me.

"Look Jadey, I know you don't like me anymore and you're mad at me, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't believe me. I saw Andre and that guy Brock talking about it. The, I saw Brock dump the milk in your cup."

"What?" Beck asked, standing up. Suddenly, an adult turned around.

"Shhhhhh!"

Jade gave the adult a mean look.

"What do you mean, Cat?" Beck asked me.

"I mean Andre was behind it. And Jadey shouldn't drink the milk. She's allergic to dairy."

Jade took off the lid to her cup to reveal warm milk.

"Andre?" Beck stood up. "I'll be back." Then he left the theatre.

Jade then stood up. "Cat, why did you help me?"

"Because," I sat down beside Jade, "Even though you're mad at me, I'm not mad at you. And I knew you were allergic to dairy. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks, Cat." Then Jadey leaned over and gave me a hug.

"So, you forgive me?" I asked her.

"I wasn't really mad at you, Cat. Do you forgive me?"

"I wasn't mad at you, either." I smiled.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review? And follow me on twitter LizsChocolate? For the next chapter could I have 189 reviews? Thanks! :)**

-Victoriousjadefan


	18. Butterflies?

Dear Jade, Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow! 202 reviews! Thank you guys soooo much! It really means a lot. I would do a special shout out to my 200th reviewer, but right now I am in a S.U.V. driving to Toronto with no internet, and therefore, I cannot. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Here it goes...**

Beck's POV

"Andre!" I shouted while walking around the theatre. "Andre!"

My yelling caused me to receive nasty looks and a few 'shhs!' from adults, but I really didn't care.

"Andre! Brock?" I kept searching, but there was no sign of Andre or Brock. I sighed. Andre was being such a jerk lately. I had no idea what had gotten into him. Then a thought occurred to me.

Maybe Andre was really never nice. Maybe, he was a jerk all along and I just never bothered to notice. Or maybe, I was a jerk too.

I decided to give up searching and just go enjoy the rest of the movie with Jade. 'Maybe I shouldn't even confront Andre anyway. I should just ignore him...'

I turned and made my way back into the theatre.

Jade's POV

"Hey." Beck whispered while sitting back in his place beside me.

"Hey."

"HI!" Cat shrieked. After we made up, she decided to stay in the movie with me and Beck, even though she didn't pay.

"Hi, Cat."

I was trying to pay attention to the rest of the movie, but Cat wouldn't let that happen.

"Jadey." She whispered, "JAAADDDEEE!" I turned to face her.

"What?" I hissed.

"Can I have some of your popcorn?"

I sighed, handing her the bag. "Knock yourself out."

"Yay!"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a huge handful of popcorn.

"Cat," I elbowed her, "Stop chewing so loudly!"

Cat swallowed the popcorn. "Kay kay." She replied, then handed the bag back to me.

I made myself comfy in my seat again and looked at the screen. A girl was just about to cut someone up with her scissors.

"Jadey," Cat whined, "This movie is scary."

"I know, Cat. If you don't like it then leave."

But Cat just stayed put.

Suddenly, the girl on the screen starting cutting up her best friend. Cat was terrified.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked, jumping in my lap. By doing that she caused me to fall sideways, right into Beck.

"Cat! Get off of me!" I yelled. I really didn't care if I was disturbing people. I had had enough.

She quickly got off of me. "Sorry." She whispered, slouching in her seat.

After a few seconds I realized I was still in Beck's lap.

"Sorry." I muttered, getting off of him.

"It's cool." He laughed.

I sighed. This was really a disaster. I hardly even got to spend time alone with Beck.

Not that it mattered. It didn't matter, right?

I couldn't start to like Beck, could I? But, that would explain the butterflies I had in my stomach when I fell into his lap...

**A/N: I know, I know. That was TERRIBLE. I am sorry for giving you guys such a crap chapter, but I couldn't really concentrate with my brother complaining he was bored and my parents fighting over the radio. Oh! One thing, someone reviewed and said that Jade couldn't be allergic to dairy if she loves coffee, but I really don't see why she can't. She takes her coffee black with two sugars, no milk. My mom is allergic to dairy, but she drinks coffee all the time. I didn't really get that review, but thanks for reviewing anyway! So, for the next chapter could I have 210 reviews at the least? Thanks! If you guys want more drama from Beck and Andre, let me know! I will be happy to add some more drama in to make this story more enjoyable for you guys. And just for fun because I am getting bored myself, I am going to add a quote(s) to the very end of this chapter. And, maybe every other chapter in the future, too. :)**

**"People need love the most when they deserve it the least."**

**- John Harrigan**

**This quote kind of reminds me of Jade, not that she doesn't deserve Beck, just because she may think she does not. And because she can really be a pain. But, we all can be pains once in a while, right?**

**"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."**

**- James A. Baldwin**

**This quote also reminds me of Jade, because I feel she is wearing a mask, like she isn't really as strong as she seems and Beck is the only one that sees the real, true her. Jade may think she needs to act tough and strong, but really she does not. And she doesn't really around Beck. We see some of this in 'Jade Dumps Beck' when she says "You love me again." Nothing on her face says 'tough' or 'strong'. She looked so vulnerable. Also in Beck and Jade's Relationship advice #2, if Jade really didn't want Beck to give her noogies, she wouldn't have basically allowed him to. She may seem like she is trying to stop him, but think about it. If it were someone else like say Tori or Robbie she would have hurt them badly. All she did was tell Beck to stop. I have more examples, but I feel as if I am ranting on and on too much. So I should end this.**

**'Till the next chapter,**

-Victoriousjadefan :)


	19. Just a Crush

Dear Jade, Chapter 19

**N: WOW! I asked for at the least 210 reviews, and the next day after I posted chapter 18 I checked and I had like, 219 reviews! And that was... 2 days ago? SO THANK YOU! I can't post this chapter until I get home, because I am driving back from my vacation and have no internet. Which is depressing, because now I can't help trend 'Beck and Jade Forever' for Worldwide Day of Bade, or do Round Robin. I am also depressed because, did you hear? Victorious will NOT be renewed! 15 more episodes of Victorious and that is IT! I don't even think there will be a 'final' episode. Like, no grad or anything! I was devastated when I heard about this yesterday. Anyway, I feel as if I am boring you right now, so, on with chapter 19... (WOW)...**

The Next Day at School

Jade's POV

"You like Beck?!" Cat shrieked rather loudly.

"Cat," I hissed, "Don't yell. We're in school, people could hear."

"Sorry." Cat hung her head down. "I'm just happy for you! You're first crush!" She nudged my arm playfully.

"I wouldn't call it a 'crush'."

"Then what would you call it?"

I sighed. "I don't know. But, don't get all excited. It's not like he would like me back, anyway."

Cat's smile turned into a frown. "What makes you think that, Jadey? Why wouldn't Beck like you back? You guys went to the movies."

"Yeah, as friends, Cat. Face it, he wouldn't want to date me. I think cheerleaders are more his type."

"But Jadey," Cat shrieked, "He likes you! If he didn't, he wouldn't want to hang out with you!"

"Cat! Stop yelling!" I snapped. "Anyway, he wanted to hang out as friends. I told you, he may like me, but just as a friend. I already established that."

"I think you're wrong, Jadey." Cat told me.

"No, I'm not, Cat. He wanted to hang out, AS FRIENDS. Nothing more. He doesn't like me like that."

"I think he does, here I'll ask him. Beck!" Cat yelled, really loud, "Beck!"

"CAT!" I yelled at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask Beck if he likes you back."

My eyes got wide. "Are you insane?! You can't do that!"

"But, Jadey." Cat pouted.

"NO, Cat. Promise me you won't tell Beck, or ANYBODY?"

Cat thought for a few seconds. "But Jadey..."

"You know what, I shouldn't have told you." I started to walk away, but Cat ran after me.

"No!" She panted, "Wait! I pinkie promise." She held out her pinkie to me.

"Cat," I groaned, "I will not 'pinkie promise'."

"Beck! Beck!" Cat yelled while looking around.

"Fine. Fine! I'll pinkie promise." I sighed as we locked pinkies. Cat smiled.

Then, the bell rang. "Well, I have Science. Bye, Jadey! Have fun in Theatre History!"

"Yeah, bye, Cat." I sighed as Cat ran off. I was praying she wouldn't tell anybody about my 'crush' on Beck.

Beck's POV

I ran through the doors of Hollywood Arts'. I was a little bit late because my alarm didn't go off.

"Ahh, Beck." My science teacher greeted me as I opened the door. "Sit down and explain why are late."

I took a seat beside Cat. "Uhh, well my alarm didn't go off this morning. That's why I am late."

"I see," Mr. Richie, my science teacher said, "I won't give you detention. But try not to be late again."

"Yes, Mr. Richie."

"Alright!" Mr. Richie clapped his hands. "As I was saying, today we will be starting on our projects. You may choose a partner, and then I will tell you what you have to do."

I turned to face Cat. "Want to be partners?" I asked.

"Yes! Yay!" She shrieked. "Usually I have to work alone, because Jadey isn't in this class with me and no one else would want to work with me. It's so sad. But now I have a partner! Yay! Thank you, Beck!" Cat then gave me a big hug.

"No problem." I told her. She released. "So, no one ever wants to work with you?"

Cat looked down. "Nope. No one. I just don't understand, Beck. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Cat. Nothing is wrong with you. You're great." Cat smiled.

"Thank you, Beck. Thank you for being my partner and hanging out with me and Jadey."

"No problem, Cat. I like hanging out with you and Jade."

Then, a huge smile spread across Cat's face. "So, you like Jade... and me, right? But mostly Jadey. You like her?"

I gave Cat a confused look. What was she getting at? "Yeah, I like you and Jade... Why?"

"No reason," Cat was still smiling, "No reason at all. Haha!" Then, she started giggling like a maniac.

"Okay," Mr. Richie started talking, "You and your partner will have to create an invention, related with Science, of course. Just use your imaginations and your knowledge and it will be quite simple. The projects are due in three weeks. You may talk over some ideas with your partner for the remainder of the class."

"So, Cat," I asked, "What should we do? Any ideas?"

Cat thought for a minute. "I got it!" She snapped. "We could invent a magic unicorn brush that takes all of the fleas and knots out of the unicorn's fur in one brush!" She clapped her hands.

"Uhh, Cat. Unicorns don't exist." I told her.

Cat then frowned. Tears were forming in her eyes. "They-they don't?"

"No, no they do! They do!" I couldn't really deal with a crying Cat.

Instantly, Cat perked up. "So, we can do the brush?"

I groaned. This was going to be a long class...

At lunch

Jade's POV

I grabbed a salad and a large coffee and then headed over to a table. I sat down and waited for Cat to come find me. She always did.

After ten minutes I groaned. Cat should be here by now! Leaving my salad behind, I picked up my coffee and went to look for her.

Turning a small corner, I saw Cat sitting at a different table, with Beck! Did she not want to hang out with me? Or did Beck not want to? I pondered.

Looking back at Cat and Beck I saw them laughing and talking. It looked like they were having a good time without me. Suddenly, Cat dropped her fork with salad on it onto the table. She pouted. Beck just laughed and picked up her fork. Then he fed her. Cat laughed.

I took a deep breath, but tears were forming in my eyes, anyway. I wasn't very mad at Cat and defiantly not Beck, but after Cat talked to me about my 'crush' on Beck, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I actually did have a chance.

"Guess not." I murmured to myself as I started walking back to my table.

**A/N: K, don't hate anybody or anything. And remember, this is a Bade story. :) So, for the next chapter can I maybe have at least 230 reviews at the least? Oh! I also heard that Tori Saves Beck and Jade will air in November, and Jade WILL sing a solo! I am sooo happy because I have wanted her to sing a solo for like, EVER! AHHH! And it will most likely be about Beck. O.K., here are the daily quote(s):**

**"Love is the beauty of the soul."**

**- Saint Augustine**

**O.K., I like this quote alright because I agree with it. I'm sure (No, positive) if Jade just woke up and her hair was a total mess and she had no makeup on and P.J.'s, Beck would still love her anyway. If he didn't, he'd be an even bigger jerk than he already is (Tori Goes Platinum :P). So, basically, if your soul is beautiful, that is all that matters. Your looks matter sometimes, but in the end, they really don't.**

**"There is no definition of beauty, but when you can see someone's spirit coming through, something unexplainable, that's beautiful to me."**

**- Liv Tyler**

**I like this one because, it is true. At least, to me. You really cannot define beauty, there is no dictionary definition, but when the person is being totally real around you, and you can 'see someone's spirit coming through' that is beautiful. Again, not the looks. Seriously, even if you think you are ugly, you are not. You're all beautiful. I may be a hypocrite saying that, because I call myself ugly A LOT, but actually lately I haven't, because, of Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies actually. They are both HUGE inspirations to me, always telling everyone that we are all beautiful and not to listen to any bullying and stuff like that.**

**Anyway, so sorry for ranting. :/ .**

**'Till next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan :]


	20. Could That Be It?

Dear Jade, Chapter 20

**A/N: Short chapter, but still a chapter. Someone mentioned that I haven't been putting the e-mails in lately, I am trying, but it is hard! Next chapter, though there will be. ;)**

Cat's POV (Before Jade sees her and Beck)

After I got my salad and juice, I went to look for Jadey. I always have to find her, because she hates waiting for people. She is very impatient.

"Jadey!" I called. "Jaaaadddeeeyyyy!"

All of the sudden, Beck came up from behind me. "Hi."

"Ahhhh!" I jumped and turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Beck." I laughed, nudging his arm.

"Yep, just me." He laughed. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me, so we could discuss our project."

"Oh, sure!" I exclaimed, walking after Beck to a table. I was sure Jadey wouldn't mind. It was for science, after all.

"So..." Beck started after we sat down. "Have any ideas, besides the unicorn brush?" I pouted. I thought Beck would like my brush idea. Oh well...

"I know! How about we make a car, just out of recyclable materials!" I shrieked, smiling.

Beck laughed. "Don't you think that would be, you know, a bit difficult?"

"Phooey." I said, stabbing some salad with my fork. I went to shove it in my mouth when my hand slipped and my fork fell.

"Awww." I pouted. Beck laughed again.

"Here," He said, picking up my fork, "I'll feed you."

I laughed. "Kay kay!" I opened my mouth, and he fed me my salad. We both started laughing again.

Then, I turned around and saw Jadey walking away, coffee in her hands. "Jadey! One second, Beck!" I sprung up and ran after Jadey.

"Jadey! Jadey!" She turned around.

"What?"

I caught my breath. "Sorry I didn't sit with you. I was sitting with-"

"Beck, I know." She interrupted me, looking sad. "I saw you guys."

"Oh, well, are you mad at me for not sitting with you? Because me and Beck-"

"Nope." Jadey interrupted me again. "Not mad at you for not sitting with me. I can't choose who you can or can't sit with."

"Well, O.K. So, you want to sit with us?" I asked her. I felt really bad.

Jade shook her head. "No, you can sit with Beck. I don't want to get in the way." Then, she left.

I made my way back to my table. "Hey." Beck greeted me.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" He asked, "You look kind of upset."

"It's just, Jadey looked upset for some reason and I don't know why! And when she is upset, I get upset! I don't like it when Jadey is sad." I told Beck.

"Oh. And, you didn't ask her to sit with us?"

"I did, but she said no."

I looked at Beck, and I saw a flash of disappointment on his face. Wonder why...

Beck's POV

"I did, but she said no." Cat responded. My face fell a little bit. Why didn't Jade want to sit with us? Did she not like me? I thought she did.

I guess the bell rang, because when I looked up, almost everybody was gone. I sighed. I really didn't feel like going to Theatre History.

I got up and threw my food away, still wondering why Jade didn't want to sit with me and Cat. I had a lot of questions, but the biggest question was: Why did I care?

'Maybe, just maybe, I kinda sorta like Jade.' I thought to myself. No, that couldn't be it! Could it? My head was spinning.

I thought about Jade. The way her hair fell perfectly down her back, framing her face. Her seriously white skin; that made her all the more mysterious. The way I felt when other people made fun of her.

Yeah, that could be it.

**A/N: Sooo what did you guys think? Review please! For the next chapter could I have maybe... 240 reviews at the least? Thanks a bunch. You guys are amazing. Just so you know, I read every review, at least twice. They all mean ALOT to me. I'm gonna do some shout-outs, 'cause I haven't really been doing that. So, shout-out to:**

**TheBansheeQueen**

**Zeviebadecabbietandreseddie**

**sshaw101**

**BADEBADEBADELOVE**

**and**

**bella1985.**

**Even if I didn't shout-out to you, I still love and read your reviews. They mean ALOT! And, thank you to the people who said they love and actually read the quotes. :) O.K. more quotes...**

**"True love has no happy ending, because it never ends."**

**-I have no idea ;)**

**I totally agree with this quote. True love never does end, because, if you truly love somebody, you can never really fully move on. True love is never-ending, which means there is no happy ending to true love. Beck and Jade are broken up, but I am pretty sure they both still love each other. Beck tried to kiss Tori in TGP, but I think he did that because he was upset about the break-up and maybe he was upset at Jade, too. He may have been thinking it was her fault because she is a "gank" (he was talking bad about her to Tori) and that Tori is 'way nicer', so he went for Tori. But, at the end when he saw how nice Jade was to Tori, he figured that it wasn't her fault, she does have a nice side. A side that he got to see. And that he never stopped loving her. Some people think he tried to kiss Tori to get over Jade, and that may be true, but I just don't think he would say mean things about Jade like that if he was just trying to get over her. Maybe, but I don't think so. We all have different opinions.**

**"You can't force yourself to fall, you just fall. But sometimes, if you accidentally pass up the right person, they might just trip you if you're lucky."**

**- Anonymous**

**I like this quote, haha. I can't really connect it with Beck and Jade, though. I just think this quote is funny and true. A lot of times, you do pass up the right person, and you don't even know it.**

**"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."**

**- I don't know someone on twitter gave this to me :}**

**This quote reminds me of bade soooo much! Jade is ffaaarrrr from perfect (everyone really is. No one is perfect, after all. I LOVE Jade, though) but I'm sure in Beck's eyes she is perfect. You can never really find 'the perfect person' because no one is perfect, but if you really get to know someone, you learn to see them perfectly. We all have flaws, especially Jade, but those flaws are what make her her, what make her perfect in Beck's eyes. Instead of saying "She is always rude to other people." you could say "She is not afraid to say what she thinks." Or instead of "She is a dark, twisted freak with some physiological problems." you could say "She is not afraid to be herself. She is a very creative person." Learning to see an imperfect person perfectly means to take their flaws and make something good out of them. You really don't see their flaws, because they are perfect to you. Jade is perfect to Beck. Whatever comes her way, whatever problem she has, no matter how bad, she still holds her head up high. She 'causes a lot of problems, but that is what makes her HER. And Beck loves her for just that.**

**Anyway, until next chapter,**

-Victoriousjadefan :}


	21. Who is it?

Dear Jade, Chapter 21

**A/N: Ahhhh! Chapter 21! WOW. I'm at chapter 21 and Bade isn't even together yet. So sorry. :( I know, it is sad. I suck, don't I? This story is probably going to be a long one. If you don't want it to be, then... too bad. ;) If you don't like, don't read. O.K., chapter 21...**

No one's POV

Jade walked out of Hollywood Arts'. It had not been the best day for her, but no one had to know that. Even if things went wrong, she still tried to walk with her head held high because, that was just... her.

Jade's POV

"JADEYYYYY!" Cat yelled, running up to me.

I groaned. "Whhattt, Cat?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. We could watch movies, or do each other's make-up. No, wait! We could have a tea party! Doesn't that sound like tons of fun, Jadey?"

"No, not really." I told her, honestly. She could be so babyish sometimes. Who was I kidding? All of the time.

Being the sensitive person she is, Cat's eyes started to get watery. "Y-you don't want to hang out together? We're not BFFs anymore?"

I sighed. "Cat, we're still friends, it's just-"

Cat cut me off, her eyes still watery. "Is this because I was sitting with Beck at lunch? Oh my gosh, Jadey! I'm soooo sorry! I swear, I don't like Beck like that! I'm sooo soo soo soo soo soo sorry! Please forgive me Jadey!" Then she burst into tears.

I rolled my eyes. She was too much. "Cat, CAT! It's Okay. I'm not mad at you." Cat still didn't stop crying.

"It, it didn't bother me that you were sitting with Beck... alone." I lied. She still didn't stop.

"ALRIGHT, I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!"

Cat wiped away her tears and a huge smile appeared on her face. "YYYAAYY! Let's go now, Jadey!" She shrieked, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the sidewalk to her house.

Beck's POV

As soon as I got home, I threw my bag down onto the couch and went upstairs into my room. I sat down on my bed. I had to think. How did this happen? How did I start liking Jade? Have I liked her all along?

My head was spinning. Even if I do like her, how would I tell her? What would she say? I really needed help.

As I took out my phone to check my e-mail, I got an idea. Maybe I could ask my pen pal for advice! You never know, she could really help me.

The only thing was, I didn't know what to write. So I just wing it.

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

Hey, it's me. I know we haven't really talked in a long time, and this may be awkward, but I really need some advice right now, and I was thinking that maybe, just maybe you could help me out? Okay, here is the situation. There is this girl (shocker, right?) that I'm pretty sure I kinda sorta have a crush on. She isn't the most popular person in school, and she doesn't have very many friends. Recently I started hanging out with her, but just as friends. (I know what you are thinking, and no, I was not pitying her). Now that I am pretty sure that I like her, how should I tell her? Should I even tell her? What should I say? She can be hard to talk to sometimes, and she is very hard to please. What would you do? Sorry for pelting you with questions, but I really need answers.

-Actor127

After I sent my message, I sat down on my bed to wait for 'ScissorLuv's' answer. It took a while, but I finally received an answer.

'Actor127',

Wow, girl problems. Yeah that is a big shocker. Okay, well I can't really help you, because I have no idea what this chick is like. All I can say, is if it were me you liked, I would probably want you to tell me, because if you didn't, things would just get awkward between us. As of how to tell me, I would say buy me a gift or ask me out. I don't know, that's just me. I'm not really into the whole 'helping people' thing, sorry. I kind of know what it's like when you like someone and know/fear they won't like you back. I may be a hypocrite telling you to tell the girl, but I think that is your best bet, if you don't want to screw up your friendship with this girl.

-ScissorLuv

I thought about what 'ScissorLuv' had said. Maybe I should do what she told me to do. On the other hand, I was scared...

Dear 'ScissorLuv',

How are you a hypocrite? Ooooh, you like someone too, don't you? And you're too scared to tell them? Why are you afraid?

-Actor127

'Actor127',

Ugh, you're so noisy. But, I'll give you the answers to your questions because you don't even know who I am. So who would you tell? Yes, I kind of do like someone too. I don't think I'd call it a 'crush'. I don't know, it's complicated. Yes, I am 'scared' to tell them. Why? Well, for one thing, I'm not even sure if they like me as a friend, so if I told them I have a 'crush' (buurr I hate that word) on them, it would just be so awkward and I'm sure I would scare them off. Second, I don't want to ruin anything, if we are even friends still. I mean, if he didn't like me back, he would look at me differently every time he saw me. He'd treat me different. Even though I'd still be the same person. And I really don't want that to happen. I am 99.9% sure they don't like me back, so why bother?

-ScissorLuv

Jade's POV

_**'Actor127' Requests a Private Chat.**_

I groaned. Why?

"Cat, just watch Snow White by yourself for a minute, kay?"

"Kay kay!"

_**You just accepted.**_

Beck's POV

_**'ScissorLuv' has just accepted your request. To start chatting, click here. - **_(imanginary button)

**Heyy.**

_I'm over at my friend's house right now. What do you want?_

**Just to talk about our situations. **

_What sit- oh. Ugh. What else do you want to know?_

**What is he like?**

_Huh?_

**The guy you have a 'crush' on. What is he like?**

_Oh. Umm, I don't know. He is good looking, and really funny. He is also nice to me, when really no one else is. And, whenever I'm around him I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach... ugh! I'm talking sappy. I hate it. So, what is the girl you have a crush on like?_

**He sounds... cool. I think. The girl I like? She's unique. Like no one else I've ever met before. Her hair falls down so perfectly, framing her face. She is very pretty. To be honest, probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She's not afraid to speak her mind, she is very honest. She has a lot of haters, but I just don't see what you could hate about her. To me, she's just perfect in every way. Sorry for the sap talk. :/**

_It's cool. She sounds... fine. I think. By the way, don't use those smileys, they freak me out._

**:) :/ :P :]**

_Dude..._

**:}**

_Okay, that one just makes you seem like a creeper._

**Haha.**

_What?_

**It's funny. In a lot of ways, you're kind of like the girl I have a crush on.**

_Oh really? What's her name? Maybe I know her._

**I don't know if I should tell you...**

_Why? It really doesn't matter. Even if I do know her, what would I say? "Hey, this guy, 'Actor127' has a crush on you. I don't know who he is, but he does!" That just sounds dumb. Even if I do know her, I won't tell her._

**You promise?**

_Arggh! Yes, I promise!_

**...**

_Just tell me!_

**Okay her name is...**

_..._

**Jade West.**

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Cliff Hanger! I love writing cliff hangers. O.K., IDK if I mentioned Jade telling Beck her last name, but just, pretend he knows it. Kay? Kay. Alright... for the next chapter could I maybe has 250 reviews? :} Creeper Face. That face kinda does creep me out in an odd way, even though I did use it last chapter... Alright! The daily quote(s):**

**"Love is a verb. Love is doing, saying, showing. Never think just saying you love someone is enough."**

**- I have no idea. Seriously. No idea.**

**I like this quote. It is defiantly true. Saying you love someone is NOT enough, you have to show it. I don't think Beck showed Jade that he loved her enough. (Or even told her) He has told he multiple times, but how many times has he actually SHOWED it? I honestly can't answer that, question, because I honestly don't know. All I know is... he hasn't showed her enough. In my opinion, at least. You may think differently than me. This quote gets to me, man. *tears***

**"I get jealous every time someone else hugs you, because for a second, they are holding my world."**

**- Still don't know**

**This quote is a bit to sappy, but still reminds me of Jade. She does get jealous, a lot, because of this^ and because she is insecure. Can't Beck see that? Every time a girl flirts with Beck, Jade is scared. Scared Beck will leave her for one of them. She feels as if she is not good enough. UGH Beck, just open your eyes! Sorry, I am mad at Beck. He is just so... ugh.**

**So, until chapter 22...**

-Victoriousjadefan :)


	22. What? How? When? Who?

Dear Jade, Chapter 22

**A/N: I can't even. I just... I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry. Seriously. Read on if you want to know the reason I haven't updated.**

**Reason: Well, the realm reason is, I was scared, O.K.? I was SCARED. I was scared you guys wouldn't like Jade's reaction, or be disappointed. But you know what I realized? I realized... it doesn't matter what you guys want (no offence guys) it only matters about what I want. If I wanted to make Jade's reaction really bad (which I don't, just an example) I could. Because it's my story. Not anyone else's. Don't think I am a brat because I said this, because I didn't mean it in a mean way. I meant it like, it only matters if I like it. I hope you like my story, but it really matters if I do, too. And you know who taught me this? Liz Gillies. She taught me this. She taught me so much, and I love her so much. The Victorious cast too.**

**Now, I want to reply to some reviews.**

**Hurry Up: Yes, I am going to keep writing. And I don't appreciate you talking to me like that. :)**

**bleepo: Yeah, well, sorry. I don't appreciate you talking to me like that, either. Just plain rude. You could have asked me nicely.**

**.hoyle: Sorry. I don't appreciate you talking to me like that either.**

**SUGERPLUM: I am. :) I don't know if that was meant to be mean, so I am just going to leave it at that.**

**CutieLilRedHead: THAT WAS THE NICEST REVIEW EVER! OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU! I WAS SO SO SO HAPPY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW, YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU'RE SO CUTE AND SWEET! WHO IS YOUR BFF? LET ME LOVE THEM! :D :]**

**itzliz: I can't believe you are reading my story. I LOVE your stories! THANK YOU!**

**nrlovela: You just did. :)**

**That's all for today, but I will reply to some more next chapter. BTW I GOT OVER 40 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER THIS IS CRAZY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I CAN'T! Now I know how many people are reading. And the people that do not review. :} Creeper.**

**Okay. On to the chapter because I don't think you guys can wait...**

Jade's POV

One second my phone wasin my hand, the next, on the ground. My head was spinning so much, I had to sit down. I couldn't even comprehend what I had just read. Had I even read it right?

I reached for my phone to check again. You know, just in case. My eyes widened at the sight of my own name. Jade West.

How? What? When? Why? Who? Those were my first thoughts. How would anyone like me, and why? What is going on? When did they start liking me? Has someone liked me all along and I just haven't known about it?

Who? Who was it? Here I was, talking to some guy who has a crush on me, and I don't even know who he is! Nor does he know who I am...

This is too much, I thought.

A loud 'bing!' interrupted my thoughts. I realized I haven't replied to this guy in at least five minutes. I just... couldn't believe it. This guy thinks I'm pretty? Only Cat has called me pretty. He thinks I'm unique. Special.

Although these were all nice words, there was one word that stood out from all of the rest.

'He thinks I'm... perfect.'

Beck's POV

Taking a deep breath, I typed 'Jade West'. The name of the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on. The name of my crush. I clicked 'send', and breathed out.

I didn't even know why I was so nervous. It wasn't like I was telling Jade I had a crush on her. I was only telling some girl who didn't even know who I was. Or did she? No, she couldn't have known. We're all 'unknown'.

I kept telling myself this even though there was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me that I shouldn't have told 'ScissorLuv' about my crush on Jade.

But, something else was telling me I had made the right decision.

Jade's POV

**Hello?**

2 min. later

**'ScissorLuv'? Are you still there?**

_Yep._

**K. I... uh... thought you left.**

_Nope._

**Um..O.K. So, do you know her?**

_Who?_

**Jade. Jade West.**

_Yep, a little too well._

**Really? What do you think of her?**

_Yep._

**What's with the one-worded response?**

_Do you really think she's pretty?_

**What do you mean?**

I sighed.

_I mean, do you really think I... Jade West is pretty?_

**What's with that 'I'?**

_It was a typo. Just answer my question._

**Yeah, I do. She's beautiful. Why?**

I replayed that word in my head a couple of times. Beautiful. I've heard 'pretty' from Cat, but never beautiful.

_And... you think she's... perfect? Are you sure?_

_Positive. What's with all of the questions?_

He thought I was perfect. Even though I didn't know who this guy was, I still smiled. I couldn't help it. But, even though it was nice having someone think those things about me... that couldn't go on. It'd be to awkward talking to someone who had a crush on me for one. And two, well, I'm terrible. This guy, whoever he is, deserves so much better than me.

There was only one thing I could do. I had to talk him out of it.

**A/N: Well, here it is. What do you guys think? PLEASE review! Even if I didn't reply to your review today, they ALL mean SO much, you have no idea! I read every single one of them a thousand times. No lie. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY!**

**Oh! And I am co-writing a story with my friend, HappyCatLuvsScissors. We posted it on my account, so check it out! It's called 'Our Fractured Fairytale'. The first (and only chapter so far) was written by me. I have to wait for Esme (HappyCatLuvsScissors) to finish the next chapter before I post it. :O I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE DAILY QUOTES! Here we go...**

**"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."**

**-Unknown**

**I just think this quote goes well with my story, don't you? Beck and Jade met each other, fate. They became friends, choice. And now they are falling in love with each other, beyond their control.**

**"The spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in."**

**-Unknown**

**I just think this quote is so cute. Hee hee hee. That is true, though. ;) I LOVE seeing Beck and Jade hold hands. So much.**

**Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.**

**- Bananna (Don't even ask me who or what that is, because I don't know)**

**This is so Jade. Kind of. She puts up walls for basically that reason. She doesn't want to let just anyone in, she wants to know if they care about her enough to try to befriend her. To break them down. I think it is kind of sad, but TOTALLY understandable. She doesn't want to get hurt. Maybe she has gotten hurt in the past and doesn't want to get hurt again. Poor Jade. :'(**

**Anyway, until next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo :]

**P.S. I have a (I think) good idea for a 4 or 5 parter story. It will be Bade, but Jade will not be there most of the time. See what I'm hinting at? ;) If you want to know more about it, tell me in your review! Oh, could I have like... maybe... over 300 reviews for the next chapter. THAT'D BE AWESOME! I will update this story soon, I promise! :D**


	23. This is it

Dear Jade, Chapter 23

**A/N: Sigh. I know, I know. I took a long time. IDK, I just am VERY lazy, and with all of the other stories I am working on, I enjoy writing this one the least. I just think this story is REALLY bad. I'm going to reply to some reviews now! :D**

**Sshaw101 : I love you. Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile. Thank you!**

**TheBansheeQueen : I love you, too! Your reviews are AMAZING, and you're a good writer, too! :)**

**Nrlovela : Thank you!**

**AriRedVelvetBow : THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU! Thanks for spreading my story around! It means SO SO SO much. Xoxo**

**CuteLilReadHead : I NEVER get bored of your reviews! You think I made your day, you made MY day! I read your review like 10000 times! Thank you so much! You're amazing! Xoxo**

**Bade569 : :P**

**Sweetie Twitty : That was kinda rude. How am I supposed to tell you if I'm not updating that day? I can't, really. I'm really glad you love my story, though.**

**Kay, onto the chapter…**

Beck's POV

_*Ping!*_ I picked up my phone.

_Umm, just wondering, that's all. But, you know, I heard that Jade West is REALLY mean._

I sighed. People say that about Jade all of the time. Why can't they see that underneath all of that black there is a kind, loving person?

**Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't really know her.**

I put my phone down and ran my hands through my hair, a habit of mine. _*Ping!*_

_I know her better than you think._

Jade's POV

"Jadeyy! Jadey!" Cat called me from her bedroom.

"WHAT?!"

Cat whimpered and came into the guest room where I was sitting on the bed. "I just wanted to ask if you were coming back."

I sighed. "I am, Cat. Just… one sec. Okay?"

"Kay kay!" Cat smiled and skipped back into her room.

I sighed. This 'talking him out of it' thing wasn't going very well. I was just going to have to try harder…

"JADEY!"

I groaned. "Coming!" Putting my phone into my pocket I made my way into Cat's very pink bedroom.

The Next Day

Beck's POV

I entered Hollywood Arts', my bag in hand. As soon as I saw Jade standing in front of her locker, I took a deep breath. This was it. The day I was going to tell her I kinda, sorta liked her more than a friend.

"Jade!" I called and ran towards her. She didn't even bother to turn around.

I tapped her shoulder. As soon as she realized it was me, she immediately hung her head down and starting picking at her finger nails. "Oh, Beck. Umm... hi."

"Hey, I was, uh, wondering if we could, talk." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

As soon as I said that she froze.

Jade's POV

"Hey, I was, uh, wondering if we could talk." As soon as those words came out of Beck's mouth I froze. Talk? About what? Did he find out that I have a… 'crush' on him? **(A/N: I actually hate that word.)**

"Umm, uhh, I'm…busy. Bye!" I called as I ran off. After I was out of Beck's sight, I groaned. Busy? That was the stupidest excuse ever. Class didn't even start for another 20 minutes!

This crush was wrecking me. I had to put a stop to it. The only question was, how?

**A/N: I know, I know. It SUCKED. I'm just very tired right now. Kay, daily quotes….**

**"Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?"**

**- Unknown**

**Personally, I think the second one hurts most. Like, maybe if you were Beck, what if after you didn't open the door, you regretted it? You wish you had said something. That's just my opinion, how about you guys?**

**"It's amazing how someone can break your heart, but you still love them with all the little pieces."**

**-Unknown**

**I think this is what Jade is feeling right now. Obviously she still loves Beck, but, he broke her heart. :'( Sigh. I hate Beck as of now.**

**"Love is giving someone the power to destroy you...but trusting them not to."**

**-Unknown**

**This is so true. Jade gave Beck the power to destroy her, she trusted him, and, well, he destroyed her. :'( UGH. I just can't stand Bade not being together and Beck being this much of a JERK.**

**"If you love someone put their name in a circle, not a heart, because hearts can be broken but circles go on forever!"**

**-Unknown**

**This one reminds me of Beck & Jade's promise necklaces. *cries* I just want Bade back.**

**Kay, that's all for now! Review and tell me what you thought! Could I have… 340 reviews at the least? Love you guys!**

**Xoxo,**

-Victoriousjadefan :)


	24. Journals and Telling

Dear Jade, Chapter 24

**A/N: Uhh, hi. My excuse this time? Laziness….. Yep. Pretty bad excuse, I know. But after about a month, I am back! :D I'll reply to some reviews, now.**

**Kitty: I am carrying on.**

**OhSnapItzLara: OMG! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! Thank you SO much for reading mine it means SO much.**

**FaberbrittanaFanForever123: THANK YOU! You're review put the BIGGEST smile on my face! I love you. :)**

**Guest: THANK YOU! I try to get that into my head, but it just doesn't work. I really appreciate your review! :)**

**Pantherfan97: Thank you so much.**

**CathyCat2709: omg I miss our Twitter conversations too! :( Come back! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Sshaw101: I cannot express my love for you. You review every one of my stories and chapters, even when they suck. You've always been there. If I could repay you, I would. Thank you! :D**

**AriRedVelvetBow: I try to update fast, haha! :D**

**Kay, onto the very bad, very horrible chapter…**

Jade's POV

"Jadeyyy!" Cat ran up to me. I sighed; I really didn't feel like talking with her at the moment.

"What?"

Cat had a huge smile on her face. "I saw you and Beck talking! Did you tell him you liked him? What did he say? Omg... when is the wedding?!"

"CAT."

Her face fell. "Whatty?"

"There is no wedding. I did not tell him that I like him"

"Aww, why not?"

"Because!" I threw my arms up. "I just can't, okay? I'm, I'm…"

Cat tilted her head. "You're what?"

Looking around, I grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her into the Janitors Closet.

"Owwy!" Cat pouted, rubbing her faintly red arm.

"Sorry. I just needed a more… private area."

"Why?"

"To tell you that I'm…."

Cat gestured for me to continue.

"I'm scared, okay! I am scared, terrified even."

Cat was still confused. "Why Jadey?"

"What if he doesn't like me back? Huh? What if he laughs right in my face! I'll probably wreck our friendship! I'll…"

"Jade!" Cat interrupted my rambling. "Don't be scared. Why wouldn't he like you back? Wait… don't answer that question. All I am trying to say is, don't be scared. Just go for it, and if he doesn't like you back, then oh well."

I stared at Cat. That was actually pretty good advice. "Thanks, Cat."

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "For what?"

"Never mind. I just have to go find Beck."

"Kay kay!"

Leaving Cat behind in the janitor's closet, I ran to find Beck. Finally, I spotted him walking towards the bathrooms.

"Beck." I panted, making him turn around.

"Oh, hey Jade. What's up?"

"Could I, uhh, talk to you? It'd only be for a minute."

"S-sure." Beck stuttered. "W-what do you need?"

"Well, I don't really know how to put this, but…"

"But?"

"I l-" I was cut off by two girls walking over to Beck and I.

"Hey Jade, Beck." One of the girls, a blonde, said while twirling a piece of hair around her bony finger.

"Hi, Savannah." Apparently Beck knew her name.

"Macy and I," she gestured to the brunette behind her, "Were wondering if you could show us where the new science lab was." Macy did a little wave from behind.

"Uhh," Beck looked from Savannah to me and then back to Savannah. "Sure. I'll talk to you later Jade, kay?"

"Kay." I said, but it was too late. Beck had already left.

Sighing I made my way over to my locker to get the books I needed for Math. As soon as I got to my locker I was greeted by four boys. One of them was holding a strangely familiar notebook in his hand.

"Hey Jade." The one with the notebook smirked as I opened my locker. "Missing anything?"

I rolled my eyes as I slammed my locker shut. "No. Why would…" I froze as soon as I saw which book was in his hand. I won't call it a diary, because it's not. It is simply a journal. Cat had convinced me to write in one. At first, I refused, but after listening to Cat cry for a solid 20 minutes I finally gave in.

"How did you get that?" I sneered.

"Easy. We just opened your locker." Another boy held up a crow bar.

"Give. It. Back."

"Nah." The boy smirked.

"I'm serious! Give it back!" I shrieked. Instead of giving it back to me, though, they started throwing my journal around.

This resulted in me having to jump for it. I jumped and jumped but of course, I couldn't catch it.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they stopped throwing my journal around and gave it back to me. Well, more like threw it in my face.

"What a worthless freak."

"Haha, yeah. Thinking anyone would actually like her."

Tears started to enter my eyes. Not only had they called me worthless, but they had read some of my journal. They read it and now knew about my crush on Beck.

"Please." I got up. "Please, don't tell anybody." I knew begging was so low, but I had to do it. I couldn't risk Beck finding out I had a crush on him from someone else. That'd be embarrassing. Not to mention the thing about it ruining our friendship.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, but they might." The boy smirked, pointing to his friends. Before I had the chance to say anything else, they ran away, laughing.

I made my way into the janitor's closet, desperately wishing it had a lock. Sinking down to the ground, I buried my head in my knees and willed myself not to cry.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open. It was dark, so I really couldn't tell who had opened it. I figured it was the janitor, coming to get his things.

"Hey."

My eyes widened at the realization that it wasn't in fact the janitor. No. I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Beck.

**A/N: I was going to continue but then I realized… I love writing cliff hangers. MWHAHA. :} Kay, before I say what I want to say, daily quotes.**

**"Love isn't finding someone you can live with; it's finding someone you can't live without"**

**No idea.**

**This quote is SO TRUE. It also reminds me of Bade. Sometimes, it seems like Beck can't or doesn't want to deal with Jade. He wants to give up. But, inside he knows he can't live without her. :')**

**"Love is like a rose, beautiful but it can hurt you"**

**-Beats me.**

**I don't really know how this relates to Bade, but I like this one.**

***Disclaimer to the quotes go to my best friend Esme. {at MeowGillies on Twitter} She found them for me while I was typing out this chapter. :D**

**Alright, so I wanted to tell you guys a few things.**

**I made a twitter account for my Fan Fiction stories! PLEASE follow it! Victoriojadefan (no 'us') I will post updates, spoilers, contests and more! :D**

**Recently I wrote a Jori one-shot and posted it. It is called 'Maybe, Just Maybe'. Personally, I like it and I am kind of sad it only has four reviews. It isn't romantic Jori. Please take the time to read and review it? It is short.**

**Some people ask me if I am continuing this story when I don't update for like 2 weeks. It takes a while for me to update, so just be patient. :]**

**Later,**

-Victoriousjadefan :D


	25. As cliché as it gets

Dear Jade, Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry? Idk I had this chapter already written up but sigh it sucks. Some people were asking me when I was going to update so I posted it anyway. I don't really feel like replying to reviews rn, but I promise I will next time. I hope you aren't THAT disappointed….**

Beck's POV

I was walking down the hallway, when three boys came up to me.

"Beck, right?" One of them asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"We've got something for you." He smirked and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, confused. Why would a guy I had never seen in my life randomly come over to me and hand me a piece of paper?

"Just, read it." After that was said, the three boys ran away.

I opened up the piece of paper to find some writing inside. The hand-writing looked familiar, but I couldn't remember whose it was.

Scanning the sheet of paper, I realized it was a continuation of a journal entry.

_I know, I know. I'm stupid for even thinking he would like me back. But am I stupid for hoping? Am I stupid for having hope, even just a little bit? I probably am._

_I mean, what are the chances the most popular guy in school could ever like me? One in a million, probably._

_I don't even know why I'm writing all of this down. I think I just need someone to talk to besides Cat._

I paused. So this girl, apparently, knew Cat. And 'the most popular guy in school'. So… she was talking about me?

I sighed. Another girl with a crush on me. Aren't there enough already?

_Yeah, Cat's my best friend. But sometimes she can be annoying, and very difficult to talk to. Especially when I'm talking to her about Beck._

I froze. It couldn't be… but it was. 'Cat's my best friend'. Obviously this was Jade's journal. And obviously, she liked me back.

Without even finishing the journal entry, I went to find Jade.

After running around for fifteen minutes, I realized where she was. The only place I haven't looked. The janitor's closet.

Jade's POV

"Can I come in?" I still stayed silent. Beck knew. Beck read my journal, also. To say I was upset is an understatement.

"Go away."

"Nah, I think I'll stay." Beck turned the light on and smirked.

"Why are you here?" I asked, although I already knew why he was there.

Beck reluctantly sat down beside me. "I, uh, read your journal. The one about… me."

"Sorry."

Beck looked at me, a confused look on his face. "For what?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I guess… for having a 'crush' on you. It's stupid, I know."

Beck's POV

"… It's stupid, I know."

"No," I shook my head, "It's not." I tried to hide the smile on my face.

"Yes it is. Look can we just forget this ever happened?"

I looked Jade right in the eye. "But what if I don't want to?"

Jade's POV

"But what if I don't want to?"

"What do you mean?" Beck was looking me in the eye, and I was looking right back.

Almost as soon as those words came out, Beck started leaning in. Soon enough, our lips were less than an inch apart. Before I realized what was really going on, the tiny space between our lips closed.

No one's POV

Dazed at first, Jade did nothing. She didn't really know what to do. After all, this was her first kiss.

Finally, after about 30 seconds, Jade started kissing back. It was like something she had never imagined before. Their lips moved in synchronization, and Jade felt butterflies and all of the clichés. The kiss felt so… perfect. Magical. Right.

Their kiss was interrupted by the bell. As soon as it rang, they both jerked back.

After sitting there staring at each other for a good minute or so, Jade got up and left the closet, slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked but Bade finally okay. They're still not dating (sad I know) but hey everything begins with a kiss sooo. Yep. Quotes!**

**"Everyone wants some magical solution for their problems and everyone refuses to believe in magic." - From Once Upon A Time**

**Sigh I love Once Upon A Time it is so amazing seriously watch it. Like do it. Now. ;)**

**"To look behind someone's mask and see the true beauty that lays within makes a person's soul shine like gold. So rare to find but once found can make the world spin just a little faster with the love that has been awoken between two souls."**

**I don't know.**

**Don't even ask me why but this is legit my favorite quote okay. SO BADE. Just…. Sigh. The perfection. :')**

**Okay. Since I did not reply to reviews I'll do some shout outs! :D So shout out to:**

**BadeFan402**

**BettySueGoldenHeart**

**Missy**

**LOL**

**Sanza88 – I actually want to say something to you. You're review had me so touched. All I want is to be an inspiration to people. Thank you so much and I am so glad I could inspire you. I am so going to read your fics, it's the least I could do.**

**LeafDrift**

**Pantherfan97**

**FaberryFanForever123**

**FaberbrittanaFanForever123**

**Sshaw101**

**AriRedVelvetBow**

**I LOVE all of my reviewers so if I didn't give you a shout out, I am mentioning you next time!**

**I noticed reviews have been going down, and I REALLY want everyone's opinion on my story so I shall not update until I know almost everyone reading has reviewed. (Believe me, I will know). Even if you don't have an account, review as a Guest. And being a lazy person myself, I KNOW what it feels like, believe me. But no matter how lazy I am I ALWAYS leave reviews on stories/chapters because I know I love getting reviews and I want other people to feel that love also. So please review. Please?**

**If you guys don't want me to continue that's fine. This story is not well written anyway lol.**

**Oh! Another thing! PLEASE read my Cade one-shot Always Here and review. If you made it this far in the A/N include the word pop in your review somehow. Even if you just say 'I love this story pop.' Haha.**

**Sorry for ranting!**

**Until next time,**

-Victoriousjadefan xo


	26. Awkward Confrontations

Dear Jade, Chapter 26

Dear Jade, Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi guys! I am updating because of people who spammed me on Twitter SO THANK THEM. A lot of people reviewed, so thank you for that. The people who didn't review who have reviewed before…. I know who you are. Why do you hate me? :'(**

**Anyway, I am going to reply to some reviews:**

**DisneyGrl7j: Yes I am a Oncer! You are too? Omg I love you. Yay I'm cool xD**

**Bsblchick82: Thank you! I love your story actually! It's one of my favorites :)**

**Ameha Kay: yay you're still reading! Thank you!**

**GleeFanGurl: THANK YOU! **

**Emma66: I'm so glad you like my story!**

**AriRedVelvetBow: Thanks Natalia. :D**

**CutieLilReadHead: Thank you other Natalia! Lol**

**Pantherfan97: Thank you so much I love you.**

**MaryLeboneFirst: At first I didn't plan to write a chapter about that, but now I think I might. And I will dedicate it to you!**

**Maya: lol I know what laziness is like. Thank you :D**

**Sanaza88: You're welcome! Thank you! **

**Blue Penguin Lighting: lol thanks Holly. I LOVE your stories so it means a lot that you think mine is good (although I disagree). Love you**

**Lily: THANK YOU**

**I'm glad a lot of you guys read my A/Ns! Kay, onto the chapter…**

Jade's POV 

I walked around the school frantically searching for Cat. I finally found her talking to some girl (Karla?) about horses or something.

"And then the pink non-magic horse-" she stopped when she spotted me. "Jadey! Hi! I was just talking about that new pony movie I finally got to see. Do you want to hear what-"

"We need to talk." I interrupted, grabbing Cat by the arm.

"Kay kay. Bye Carol!" Carol gave an unenthused wave.

I let go of Cat's arm as we reached a deserted corner. "Owwy. You always hurt my arm, Jadey." She complained while rubbing her petite arm.

"Sorry."

"It's okay! So what do you need to talk about?"

"Well…" I started, "you know Beck…" Cat nodded her head. "Him and I, we, uh…."

"You what Jadey?"

"We kissed." I mumbled quietly.

"Huh? I can't hear you. You what?" Cat asked. I sighed.

"We kissed."

"YOU KISSED!" She shrieked. "OMG! YAY!"

"Shh!" I covered her mouth. "NOT yay."

"Why not?" She asked as I took my hand off of her mouth. "I thought you had a crush on him."

"It's not a _'crush' _." I clarified. "It's just… an intense liking."

"Whatever. So why aren't you happy?"

I sighed. "It's complicated. I mean, what if he only kissed me out of pity? Or-"

"Wait." Cat interrupted. "He kissed you?" I nodded. "OMG! He must like you, Jadey! This is so exciting! You have a boyfriend!"

"Beck is not my _boyfriend._ I don't see why you're so excited."

"I don't see why you're not! He likes you!" Cat exclaimed while giving me a playful nudge.

"Don't you see! This could ruin our whole friendship! And.."

"And?"

"I don't want that."

"Talk to him." Cat encouraged. "I'll bet he feels the same." She smiled.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Jadey!"

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him. See you later, Cat."

"Bye Jadey! Good luck!" Cat called as I walked away.

Beck's POV

I slowly exited the janitor's closet. I couldn't believe what had just happened in there. _I kissed Jade. _And she kissed back. I didn't really know what the kiss meant, though. Did it mean we were together or..?

I figured my question would be answered shortly as soon as Jade walked over to me.

"We need to talk."

"I know. Let's go in the janitor's closet." I suggested.

"No. We can just talk here." Jade said, staying firmly on her ground.

"Okay.. we'll stay here." Both of us stood there for a good minute not really knowing what to say, until Jade broke the silence.

"Look. I don't really know what that kiss meant, but if you did it out of pity which you probably did I just want you to know-"

"I didn't do it out of pity." I interrupted her. She stopped talking.

"Oh…" She had her eyes locked on her shoes. "So, uh, do you um, _like _me?"

I smirked. "I guess you could say that. And I know you have a crush on me so don't even try to deny it."

"It's not a crush." She stated.

"Whatever." I laughed.

"So. What now?"

"Well…" I began. "Do you want to… give dating a try?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe. But not officially. Yet." She added the yet under her breath, but I heard it anyway.

"Okay. So.. I guess we're dating?" Jade laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"This is so awkward it's funny." I smiled. It was pretty awkward.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I'd better be heading off to class. Bye." She smiled, turning around to walk away.

"Bye _girlfriend_." I teased.

"You can't call me that until we're official." She stated.

"Well then what shall I call you?"

"I don't know. Call me Jade." She shrugged. "Well I'd better get going. Bye again."

I laughed. "Bye, _Jade._"

**A/N: lol that was SO awkward. So for now Beck seems happy with dating Jade but not for long…. (spoiler) don't worry, it's not that he doesn't like her. He does, a lot. It's just.. well, I want to see your guesses. Oh, Andre is in the next chapter btw. Yay more drama!**

**I have a really funny/depressing (on Jade's part) plotline coming up in the story after the Andre drama. Well, I find it funny. Anyway… daily quotes!**

"**The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides."**

**-No idea, as always.**

**I really like this quote. I don't know why, I just do.**

**"I'll never be somebody who changes their entire personality just to please people." – Liz Gillies ;)**

**I love Liz SO much. I think this quote is such a great one. I'll never be that kind of person, either. And I don't think you shouldn't. Be yourself (I know, SO many people say that but it's true) and if people don't like you for you, well then it's their loss. You want to be around people who like you for you, not for who you aren't.**

**Okay before I go I want to address a review I got another one of my stories 'Broken Pieces Left Behind'. (Which you should so check out btw haha)**

**The review went like this:**

"**jade and tori are not that close and why would she leave her favourite movie of all time in toris house and tori is not that good of a friend to jade e.g that time she said beck suffers enough dating her kissing beck making a big baby carry her away he couldve been a rapist giving her a muffin that fell on the should of done cade friendship instead and why would jade smile in toris presence she scowls when tori is near her your user name is victoriousjadefan you are clearly not a jadefan if you didnt take all this into account"**

**Okay, 'Guest' if you're reading this:**

**One. Jade is my CHILD so I do NOT appreciate you telling me I am not a Jade fan. SO MANY people have told me I am the biggest Jade fan they've ever met, which I actually agree with. I love her so much. I know everything about her. I pay so much attention to her it's unbelieveable. I just.. ugh I love her.**

**Two. Um, last time I checked this is called FanFICTION. FICTION. I could make Jade a magic fairy and Tori a freakin' walking orange if I wanted to. It's MY story I can do what I want.**

**Three. Obviously, you're not much of a Victorious fan. Jade and Tori are friends now, Jade just won't openly admit it. (Which I'd known since I pay so much attention to Jade's actions/emotions)**

**Four. If you want to insult someone, at the very LEAST use proper grammer. *cough* run on sentence *cough*.**

**Five. I like Cade friendship, but Jori fits better into my story for that part. I don't appreciate you telling me what to do. I do what I want, thank you very much.**

**Six. She left it at Tori's house 'cause they were watching it together. Duh. **

**Seven. Please leave. If you don't like my story, don't read it. I will not re-write it or whatever just to please someone. Just like the quote I put above. :) **

**Kay guys, sorry about that. I am just not happy and very insulted by that review. Oh.. please review on this chapter! (Unless you're going to say something like that. Then please don't.)**

**Until next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan :D**


	27. Pink

Dear Jade, Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay I think basically everyone heard my story about why I haven't updated in forever but here it is again:**

**So I had the next 3 chapters written on my laptop but then my laptop decides to break, and my parents took 5ever to bring it into the shop, and the shop said they didn't know if it could be fixed, and they wanted us to buy a new battery but my parents said they'll just buy me a new laptop, so yeah. Then I was too lazy to re-write the next chapter so... but here I am now!**

**Review-replying time!**

**Nrlovela: you know it! ;) **

**bsblchick82: thank you!**

**Forever. ' And. ' Always123: Thank you so much! I love you**

**Lily: I love you too!**

**livvylovesyou: this means SO much! Thank you!**

**ElisaCollette: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lily, she is an amazing fan! Love you! :) **

Beck's POV

I walked out of Science class to go find Jade, but it was pretty difficult with Cat on my heel, talking about things that I had no interest in.

"Did you know that cotton candy also comes in green?! I didn't know that, until I saw some at the store yesterday! At first I thought it was mold in a container, but then when I sniffed it I realized it wasn't! Isn't that so cool? Green cotton candy!" Cat babbled on, causing me to let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, sure. Cool." I faked a smile. Cat giggled.

"I know, right?! And then when I went further down the candy isle I saw this huge ch-"

"Cat," I cut her off, "do you see Jade anywhere?"

"Hmm," she paused, "nope. Isn't she just getting out of History?"

"I don't know, " I said, walking into the Asphalt Cafe, "maybe she's in here."

"Oooh!" Cat clapped her hands, "I have an idea! Let's split up! You know, like in Scobby Doo! With the funny dog and that orange haired girl who likes that Fred gu-"

"I know what Scobby Doo is, Cat." I told her. "But good idea, let's split up."

I made my way deeper in the the Asphalt Cafe keeping my eye out for my girlfriend. I smiled. Girlfriend. I loved calling Jade that, even if it was just in my head.

Taking a deep breath, I walked right past my old table, only to be stopped my ex-friend, Mike.

"Yo Beck!" He called, waving his arms in the air. As if I didn't already see him. "Come over here!"

Sighing, I reluctantly made my way over to him. "Yes?"

"I haven't seen you in a while! Come sit here," Mike patted the seat beside him.

"Listen, I-"

"Oh my gosh, Beck?" I turned around to come face to face with Caroline, another one of my old friends. "That's really you, right?" She joked, fixing her long brown hair.

"In the flesh." I faked a smile, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Are you sitting with us?" Caroline smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"Well, see-"

"Of course he is!" Mike cut me off. "Right, pal?"

"I guess, but only if my friends can sit here to."

Caroline and Mike looked weary. "Well..." Mike trailed off.

"Alright." Caroline told me. "They can sit here too."

"Great." I grinned, turning around only to bump into the person I wanted to see the least.

"Sorry, I- Oh, Beck." Andre noticed it was me, "what's up?"

"He's sitting with us!" Caroline exclaimed, doing a little jump."

"Really?" Andre smiled, "so... you forgive me?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Honestly? Not really. But I am willing to put up with you for the time being." Andre looked seemed happy with my words.

"Fair enough." He nodded. "Here, sit beside me."

"Maybe, just let me get Jade and Cat," I told him, and he froze.

"Jade and Cat? Like.. the red head and the emo?" Andre asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"Jade's not emo." I told him through clenched teeth. He looked scared.

"Right, sorry. Yeah, you, uh, go get 'em." Andre faked a smile as I walked away.

"Jade? Cat?" I called, scanning the halls for their faces.

"Beck!" I heard a shriek and Cat came rushing over to me, Jade on her tail. "I found Jadey!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my girlfriend. Jade winced.

"Cat..." She warned.

"Sorry," Cat muttered removing her arms from Jade's waist, "so are we eating now?"

I nodded, "yep. But... is it okay if we sit at a new table today? Just this once?"

"Whatever," Jade crossed her arms. "I don't care which table we sit at, they're all the same, really."

"Cool." I grinned and lead them outside, "come on." Cat smiled as I led them to my old table. When we got there I noticed all of my other friends were already there.

"OMG! We get to sit at the cool table?!" Cat shrieked happily. I nodded. "YAY!" She flung herself down into a sit next to Mike. He grinned and moved closer.

"Why hello." Mike winked at Cat, "what's your name?"

"Cat!" The red-head smiled, "what's yours?"

"Mike."

"Cool!"

"Gosh Mike," Liz, another one of my old friends, sighed, "you're so gross. You flirt with, like, everyone."

"Do not!" Mike defended himself.

"Do too!" Laura, a short haired brunette, shouted back. "Right, Hannah?"

"Totally." Hannah tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"So, guys," I interrupted their fight, "this is Cat, and this is Jade." I pointed to each of them. Cat waved, while Jade only scowled. "And Cat and Jade, this is Liz, Laura, Caroline, Hannah, Mike and Andre."

"Hi!" Cat twirled a piece of her red velvet hair around her finger.

"Hey," everyone muttered under their breaths, obviously wishing Cat and Jade would disappear.

"Wow," Caroline broke the silence, "is that a Pink headband?" She asked Cat, pointing at her headband.

"Yep!" Cat smiled, "and so are my shoes, top and sweater! I just love Pink, it's my favorite brand!"

"Mine too!" Caroline grinned, touching her own headband, "I got this at Pink yesterday."

"I also love Pink!" Hannah and Laura said together.

"So do I." Liz chimed in.

"Wow! That's SO cool!" Cat exclaimed. "Did you know they're having a sale this Saturday?"

"OMG NO WAY!" Caroline screamed, touching Cat's shoulder, "I HAVE to go!"

"Same here!" Hannah shrieked, "I saved up all of my money."

"Do you like Pink, Jade?" Laura asked the girl sitting next to me. She shook her head.

"Ew, no. It's ugly."

Caroline scoffed, "whatever. So," she said, turning to face Cat, "how did you get into Hollywood Arts'?"

"Well, I dance, play piano, act but mostly sing! And Jadey here-"

"You sing?" Liz cut Cat off. "That's so awesome! Can we hear?"

"Yeah!" Mike agreed, "sing for us pretty women!" The girls rolled their eyes.

"Sure!" Cat smiled and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Wooaahhh there is something going down, like a storm in the skyyy oohh I'm not gonna be played, by your behavior. How can I trust someone who's lying to me? So, get up and go, yeah I said get up and leave, pack your bags and go, 'cause you're not for meee noooo."

"Woah," Mike looked traumatized, "that was..."

"AMAZING!" Laura cut him off, "where did you learn to sing like that?!"

Cat blushed, "I just taught myself!"

"OMG, could you teach me to sing like that?" Liz begged.

"Same here!" All of the other girls' exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mike yelled, causing Caroline to sigh. She turned to Cat.

"Could you teach all of us, not including Mike, "Mike's face fell, "to sing better? Maybe, at a sleepover this Saturday? We could go to my house!"

"Well..." Cat trailed off, "Jadey and I were supposed to go see a movie Saturday."

"It doesn't matter, Cat. You can go." I could tell Jade looked a little upset so I patted her leg.

"We can hang out Saturday," I whispered in her ear and she smirked.

"Really Jadey? Thanks! Okay guys, this Saturday!" Cat exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Yay!" The girls shrieked, copying Cat's motion. They all giggled.

"Well, I'd better head of to class, "Caroline got up, "coming girls?"

"Yep," Laura and the rest of the girls followed suite.

"Coming, Cat?" Liz asked, grinning.

"Me?" Liz nodded, "totally!" Cat threw out her garbage and rushed to catch up to the girls. "Bye Jade, Beck, Andre!" She waved. I waved back.

"Bye, Cat."

"I'm going to go follow them," Mike announced getting up from his seat, "catch you later Beck. Andre."

"Bye man," Andre fist-pumped Mike as he left. Then it was just Andre, Jade and I.

"I'm leaving." Jade announced, picking up her salad container, which was still full of salad. "Bye."

"Wait, Jade. I'm coming too," I told her getting up, but Andre put his hand on my arm.

"Beck, wait." I sighed, slowly sitting back down.

"What?"

"Well, you see," Andre looked down, "I wanted to, ya know, patch things up a lil' bit. So today, when my pen pal and I made plans to meet each other and Maestros, I figured, you know, you and your little friend could come also. Kinda like a double date. I promise I'll be nice. Besides, your friend is cool."

Ignoring the fact that Andre broke the 'no meeting your pen pal' rule, I nodded. "Okay, fine. When?"

"Friday?" Andre asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled. This was perfect. Now, maybe Jade wouldn't feel so bad about Cat hanging out with the other girls Saturday, because she was going to dinner with us.

"Cool," Andre grinned. "Make sure you tell Cat more than once. You know how she is." He laughed.

I tilted my head. "Cat?"

"That's what I said." Andre informed me, "that's your date for the night, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Cat."

"Great. See you Friday!"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, "see you then."

**A/N: I AM FINALLY DONE YES YES YES YES! Okay quote time yay: **

"**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."**

**Aristotle Onassis**

"**Love- true love, is magic. And not just any magic, it's the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."**

**-Regina Mills, Once Upon A Time**

"**I've learned that if you hold onto someone way too hard, it doesn't make them love you."**

**-Regina Mills, Once Upon A Time**

"**Love is hope. It fuels our dreams."**

**-Belle, Once Upon A Time**

**Okay, bye for now! And if you have a question or a Victorious or Once Upon A Time fic request, or just want to talk, pm me!**

**-Victoriousjadefan xx **


	28. It's Too Late To Apologize

Dear Jade, Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello. So, I just finished editing and replacing EVERY single chapter (except for 26& 27) of this fic. But don't worry you don't have to go back and read it, I just fixed the spelling/grammar etc. **

**I only got 10 reviews last chapter and I was sad. Where are you guys? If you don't want me to continue I won't believe me! **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter….**

Beck's POV

I ran a hand through my thick, brown hair as I scanned the halls for my girlfriend, finally spotting her by the bathrooms. I raced over to her. Believe me, I didn't want to tell her that I was going on a 'date' with Cat, but it had to be done.

"Jade, hey." I said as I approached her. She grinned, but only slightly, and it faded faster than it appeared.

"Hi."

"So, I, um, have to tell you something…" I trailed off, a tad nervous. Judging by the look on her face, Jade looked worried.

"Yeah?" She asked, casually crossing her arms.

"Well, you see, Andre invited me on a double date with him on Friday, and…"

"Oh, that's fine. I don't mind." Jade played with one of her multi-colored streaks in her hair.

"Really?" I asked, my face lighting up. "Thanks so much. But how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Well it's kind of obvious," Jade replied, rolling her eyes, "you wanted to know if I'd be okay with going somewhere with Andre. And it is, seriously, I don't mind."

Oh. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, actually, that wasn't really what I was going to say."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I adverted my eyes away from her, scanning the ever-so-interesting walls. "You see, Andre did invite me on a double date, but, um the catch is…" Jade motioned for me to continue, "He told me to bring Cat as my date." As soon as I said that, Jade's face fell.

"What?"

"It wouldn't be a real date!" I tried to reassure her, "I swear! It'll just be like four friends hanging out!"

Jade had a look of hurt and anger on her face, and I was pretty scared of what she would say next.

"So... you didn't even bother to inform him that_ I _was your girlfriend, not Cat?" I lowered my head down. "Oh my gosh… you're ashamed of me." Jade's eyes got very wide at the realization.

"No! No…" My eyes widened also. Was I? Honestly, I wasn't sure.

"Just, don't talk to me." Jade replied and walked away quickly. I tried calling after her, but it was no use. She was gone.

Cat's POV

I was getting some punch at our amazing punch machine thing-y, when Jade walked up to me. She looked…upset.

"Jadey!" I threw my punch down at the sight of her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Beck…." She trailed off. I tilted my head.

"Beck who? Beck as in kiss? Did you know beck means kiss in French?! I didn't, until today when I was reading this new book I got! I accidentally ordered the French version instead of English, so I bought a French to English dictionary and…" Jadey cut me off.

"No, you idiot! Beck as in Beck Oliver!" I ignored the fact that Jade called me a mean name. She does it all of the time…

"Oh! Your boyfriend, Beck!" I smiled. I was so so so so so happy for Jadey! She finally had a boyfriend!

"Yeah, not really." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"So there is another Beck Oliver in our school?!" I looked around.

"No! Ugh Cat you're such a ditz!" My eyes started to water.

"I-I'm sorry, Jadey. I know I am…" Jade sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean it, okay? I just meant that Beck and I… well I don't think we're dating anymore."

My hand flew to my mouth. "Omigosh! What happened?! Did he dump you because I will stick my brother on him and…"

"No, Cat. I kind of dumped him." My brown eyes widened.

"Why?! I thought you liked him!"

"I do, Cat," Jade played with her sleeve, "it's just… he's ashamed of me. I figured if he was just going to pretend like I didn't really exist here, then what's the point, you know? I don't think he ever really liked me."

"But why would he be ashamed of you?! You're awesome!" I gave Jadey a big hug, and she didn't pull back. Instead, she hugged me back!

"Thanks, Cat. But I'm really not." She said after pulling away.

"Of course you are!" I shrieked. "If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't be ashamed of you!" Jadey laughed.

"Thanks. Oh and Cat? Can you promise me something?"

"Yes! Anything!" I smiled.

"Promise me that, whatever Beck asks you, say no. Just always say no." I was confused. That was a weird promise, but I decided to keep it anyway.

"Umm, sure Jadey. Anything for you!"

"You're awesome." Jade breathed and hugged me again. I grinned.

"I know!"

Beck's POV

I sighed as I looked for the bright, bubbly red-head. I know, I know. It was wrong to still invite Cat after Jade was so hurt, but she kind of dumped me, so that technically means it was okay, right? I shook my head. I was such a jerk.

"Hey guys." I said as I spotted both Cat and Jade. Jade left at the sound of my voice, but Cat stayed put.

"You're so mean, Beck!" She yelled, "Being ashamed of Jadey like that!"

"I know. I'll deal with that later, but right now I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with Andre, his date and I Friday."

Cat gasped. "No!"

"Well… why not?" I asked, although I basically knew the answer.

"No." She replied, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"No."

"Cat you're not making any sense." I clarified. She put her hands on her head.

"I know!" She shrieked, running away. I groaned. I had to find a new date….

Jade's POV

I couldn't believe it. Beck, my (ex?) boyfriend, was going to ask my best friend on a date. Opening the door, I went inside the janitor's closet and sat myself down beside a mop. It was my fault, I decided. In all honesty, who wouldn't be ashamed of me?

"I should just go apologize for being mean about it, Beck's the only guy who would ever date me, anyway." I muttered aloud. I didn't want to ruin that.

As soon as I got up, Cat came in. "Hi, Jadey."

"Cat?" I asked, flicking on the light. "Why are you here?"

"Beck asked me to dinner." She told me. I bit my lip.

"What did you tell him?"

"No." She stood proudly. I mustered up a smile.

"Thank you, Cat. I've decided to apologize for being so mean about it, though. You can go with Beck. I don't mind."

Cat violently shook her head. "No no no no NO! You can't apologize! You have nothing to be sorry for! And before you say you were mean; you weren't! Beck was! You can't apologize! Wait for Beck to." She said the last part quietly. I pondered.

"You know what? I will wait for him to say sorry. If he ever does…" I trailed off.

"He will. Trust me." Cat smiled. "Oh! So since we're both not doing anything Friday, want to have a sleepover?"

"Sure, Cat. Sure."

Friday Night (Cat's POV)

"Jadeyy!" I yelled. No answer. "Jadeyy!"

"What?!" She huffed, entering her bedroom. She was wearing a large sweatshirt and some baggy sweatpants.

"Put the movie in!"

"Alright, alright." Jade muttered as she picked up 'The Little Mermaid' and put the disk into her DVD player. "There." She announced, pressing 'play'.

"Yay!" I grinned. "Now if you just get the cotton candy and order pizza, this will be the best sleepover ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jade responded picking up her phone to order pizza. "I know."

Beck's POV

I adjusted my tie as I got out of my car. I hated ties, but Maestros is a fancy restaurant, I had to dress nicely.

I walked to my date's front door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

**A/N: Well that wasn't really a cliff hanger but oh well. Okay. Daily quotes:**

**"And if you're in it, you need to enjoy it. Because love doesn't always last forever."**

**-Once Upon A Time (I forget who said it)**

**This quote is so true. Never take love for granted. **

"**Nothing is more beautiful than a real smile which has struggled through tears."**

**-I don't know**

**This quote is true also. I really like it. :}**

**Okay! So for the next chapter could I have… 470 reviews at the LEAST? I know there are more people out there reading my fic that haven't reviewed… so please review? You don't even need an account to!**

**Oh, and try to guess who Beck's date is! Either they're in this fic or haven't made an appearance yet but they're in Victorious. Don't worry, you know them! (I seriously hope). First person to guess right gets a free preview of the next chapter! **

**Bye!**

**-Victoriousjadefan xx **


	29. First Date Surprise

Dear Jade, Chapter 29

**A/N: I am sorry I'm just too lazy. Okay so I've realized I prefer replying publicly than just pming everyone. Anyway, here are the replies to Guest Reviewers: **

**Cottenpopcorn- Yeah it's someone haha. ;] **

**Guest- Okay, thanks for reviewing in the past. If you have nothing nice to say you can leave now. (This was the guest talking about how people don't review because I never update) **

**Nrlovela- Aw thank you!**

**Natalia- Thanks!**

**Useraccountdeleted123- I read your story 'Cat Vlentine' or whatever that you deleted. Bye.**

** .archanfel- Yes, yes it is. However, this is fanFICTION. **

**Okay time for the chapter…**

Jade's POV

I was sprawled out onto my fairly large bed, my eyes adverted away from the screen. Cat had told me she 'had to take a wazz!', but it had been ten minutes and she was still not finished.

"Caaatt!" I yelled, pressing the 'pause' button on my remote. "Cat!"

"Jadey!" She screamed back, sounding frightened, "come quick! There is someone at your door!" I sighed, rolling off of my bed and making my way into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, Cat?" I asked, placing my hands onto my hips. Cat pointed a shaky finger at my front door.

"I..I heard knocking coming from the other side and… Jade what if they want to kidnap us?!" My over-dramatic best friend shrieked, quickly cowering behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"You know who else it could be?" I asked sarcastically. Cat cocked her head to the side.

"Wh…who?"

"THE PIZZA MAN!" I yelled, causing Cat to yelp and sprint to the other side of the room. After recovering from a mild shock, she began to giggle.

"Oh! Silly me! Haha!" Cat grinned, making her way over to the door. "I'll get it!" She screamed, even though I was right beside her.

"Whatever. Bring the pizza up to my room. I'm starving." I ordered as I started walking back to my room down the hall. Cat nodded.

"Kay kay! Hi mister…" Her face turned from happy to surprise as she flung open the door. "What are you doing here?!" She shrieked, attempting to slam the door. Whoever was on the other side of it prevented her from doing so.

"Cat?" I asked, walking back into the room. "Who is it?" As soon as the person stepped into view, I gasped.

"Hey."

It was Beck.

Cat's POV

I covered my hands with my mouth and stared wide-eyed at Beck. He wasn't supposed to be here! I said no! I bit my lip. Did he think I said yes?

"Um…Beck…" I tried to as him politely why he was Jade's doorstep, but I was interrupted by Jade herself.

"Why are you here?!" She bellowed, causing me to shriek. Beck's facial expression did not change.

"I'm here to pick up my date." Beck replied as if it were the most obvious thing. Um, newsflash Beck, it wasn't! Jade gave me a glare and if looks could kill, I'd be as dead as my great-grandmother.

"No no no!" I exclaimed, viciously shaking my head. "I said no!" Beck only laughed.

"I wasn't talking about you, Cat." He grinned as he ruffled my hair. I stepped back.

"Then who are you here for, then? I asked, crossing my arms as I received weird looks from both Beck and Jade.

"Uh..." Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "Jade." I smiled brightly as Jade raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Me?" She repeated, pointing at herself. Beck nodded.

"I only know one Jade." I squealed inwardly. They are sooooo cute! Cuter than cats! And cats are SUPER cute! I nudged Jade's arm to edge her on.

"Go with him, Jadey." I whispered into her ear, "I'll be fine watching the movie alone." She seemed to be thinking about going, but I'm not too sure.

"No." Jade glared at Beck. I frowned.

"Why not, Jadey?" I said a bit too loudly, "he's your boyfriend! It'll be fun! Realll fun." I begged, raising my eyebrows playfully. Beck laughed.

"Because," Jade shifted her weight, "I refuse to be anybody's second choice." Beck shook his head.

"It's not like that." He tried to explain, "it's just…well.."

"Just what?!"

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. He does that a lot… "Andre." He stated. I gasped.

"That meanie?" Beck nodded. "He's so rude! Like, ruder than..than.. a really rude person!" I shrieked. Jade shook her head at me.

"Anyway," Beck continued, "Andre told me to invite Cat instead of you. And, well, I guess I was a little too cowardly to stand up to him and say I wanted to invite my girlfriend instead. I was stupid and I'm sorry." Jade looked to the floor as I began to tear up.

"AWW!" I grinned, "Jadey that was sooo sweet! Please please pleaseeeeee go to dinner with him! For me?" I pouted and my best friend sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." Beck and I both smiled. "I just have to go change." Before Jade could walk into her room, she was stopped.

"No. You look great already." Beck smiled. I screamed inside. THEY'RE SO CUTE!

"Don't be ridiculous." Jade snapped, but I saw her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink. "I'll be right back."

Awkward silence filled the air after Jade had left. After debating with myself, I finally decided to break it. "So… Jade. She's pretty, right?"

Beck grinned. "Totally. And smart, too."

"Of course! She gets really good grades, you know." I smiled proudly. My best friend is awesome.

Luckily, Jade descended down the stairs before Beck and I's conversation could get anymore awkward.

"Okay, I know I don't look the best but I was in a rush and…" She caught us staring at her, "what?"

"OH EM GEE JADEY! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" I yelled, crushing her into a hug. Jade threw me off.

"Thanks, Cat."

"Um," Beck coughed nervously, "yeah. I agree with Cat. You look…great."

"Thanks." Jade smirked. "Well, let's go then."

"Bye Jadey! Bye Beck!" I waved as they got into Beck's car. "Have fun!"

That was it. The first date of Jade's life. I could only hope it went well….

**A/N: I was going to make this longer and include the whole date, but I knew you guys were getting impatient so yeah. Plus I'm lazy. I know this chapter is HORRIBLE but oh well. **

**Sigh I just have no inspiration for this fic anymore. Anyway, please review this fic, and read and review my newest one-shot 'Nobody Knows'. Thanks! **

**Oh, and I am a beta reader now, so if you want your fic beta read or just need advice, tell me in a review or PM! I'd love to help!**

**Thanks guys, I really do loaf you.**

**-Victoriousjadefan xx **

**P.S. I just realized I forgot the quotes. I'll do extra ones next time. Sorry I know I suck.**


	30. First Date

Dear Jade, Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter 30 and this fic is only maybe 3 quarters way through. Oh my gosh! Wow. I need to speed things up. Anyway, I'll respond to some reviews now. :) **

**Sshaw101: Thank you so much you're awesome! :)) **

**Bade569: Gemma seriously go read your script instead of reviewing like that**

**DrizzyJ: Thanks! I try my best to update soon-ish…lol**

**Cheery22: Yes, loaf. Haha**

**OhSnapItzLara: Thank you so much I'm still so happy you read this and review!**

**GothicGillian: Yay for Parties: p **

**Beckjadelove: I kind of had a different, happier idea… but I do like yours. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you. :( **

**And last but not least: **

**Karlaserna: Thank you so much! You're the best okay difhrjtgrsiultyer. I enjoy pming you. :D**

**Sorry if I didn't respond to your review. I'll try to get you next time! **

**Kay the chapter….**

Beck's POV

I glanced at Jade as I was driving. I was nervous, to say the least. Jade was an amazing, beautiful person and I didn't want to mess things up. "So…" I started. She lifted her head to look up at me.

"So…" I scratched back of my neck. This car ride was… awkward to say the least.

"How are you?" I asked, then mentally face-palmed. What a stupid, typical question. Jade shot me an odd glance.

"Um, fine. I guess." She turned her head to face the window.

"Great."

It was a relief when we arrived at the restaurant. I hurriedly got out and proceeded to open Jade's door for her, from which I received a glare. "I'm not a cripple, mind you," was her response to my kind action. No thank you or nothing. I shrugged and led her through the door.

"Table for two?" The tall, skinny waitress questioned as she flashed me a radiant smile. I shook my head no.

"We're with Andre Harris."

"Oh. Right this way." The waitress showed us to the table at which Andre and his date were sitting at. "We'll be right with you shortly." She flashed her bright smile again, and with that she was gone.

"Hey, Beck!" Andre spotted me. I sat down as Jade stepped back, away from the table. "How's it hangin'?"

"Fine." I grinned causing Andre to grin also.

"That's great. Oh, I almost forgot," he said, motioning to the girl beside him, "this is Tori. Tori Vega." The girl–Tori, waved hello. I politely waved back. "So where's Cat? Tori's really excited to meet her." Tori nodded and Andre smiled. I almost forgot…

"Yeah," Tori chimed in before I could tell them about Jade, "Andre told me all about her. She seems really sweet and fun."

"About that…" I trailed off, hoping for Andre to catch on. He didn't.

"Oh man, don't tell me Cat forgot about tonight." He shook his head.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I have to tell you something." Andre drummed his fingers against the table as Tori listened intently.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm dating Jade." Andre's eyes widened while Tori sat confused, probably trying to figure out who Jade was.

"Jade as in... Jade West?" I gave my best friend a nod. He shook his head. "Come on man, you can do so much better."

"No," I disagreed, "I really can't." At those words Jade stepped into view.

No one's POV

"Hi." She mumbled, taking a seat next to Beck. He draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh!" Tori exclaimed in realization, pointing at Jade, "now I remember you! You're that girl at school that everyone talks ba-" She quickly covered her mouth before she finished her sentence. "I'm so sorry."

"Bad about?" Jade attempted to finish for Tori, who looked away.

"I'm sure that's not true." Beck whispered to Jade when he caught the slight hurt expression on her face. She only shrugged as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever." Awkward silence.

"So... I went to the movies a few nights ago." Andre finally broke it. "The movie was pretty cool."

"Which movie?" Tori smiled, directing her gaze towards Andre.

"The Scissoring." He answered, flipping through the menu. "Sounds weird, I know, but it was good." Jade jolted up at the name of her favorite movie.

"Did you just say 'The Scissoring'?"

"Uhh, yeah." Andre rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening?"

"No," Jade stated bluntly, "but 'The Scissoring' just so happens to be my all-time favorite movie."

"Really?" Jade nodded. "Those scissors are sick, don't you think?"

"Totally." Jade grinned at Andre. "I really want a pair to put on my locker."

"That'd be awesome."

"I know." Tori and Beck sat unnoticed as Jade and Andre engaged in conversation.

"What's your favorite band?" Jade questioned out of curiosity.

"Easy, Evanescence. There's just something about their music that makes me want to buy all of their songs and play them on repeat for the rest of my life." Andre finished with a laugh as he placed his menu back onto the table.

"No way. Evanescence is my favorite band, too! I love them. And I don't love much." Jade pointed out smirking.

"Oh, I also love Skillet." Andre added, making Jade's smirk grow.

"Me too! They're awesome."

"I totally agree." Tori said, trying to smuggle her way into their conversation. "Smillet is the best."

"Um, it's Skillet." Andre corrected, making Tori blush.

"Oh, right. I, uh, knew that."

"Really?" Jade asked teasingly. Tori nodded. "Okay, what's your favorite song that they've sang?"

"Oh, there's just so many to choose from." Tori shook her head, faking a small smile. "I can't possibly choose just one."

"If you _had _to." Jade told her, which made the girl tense up.

"Well, I guess it'd have to be… that one song. About those um, lovers. The sad one. Yeah, that's it." Andre and Jade looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces while Beck just sat, amused.

"Okay…" Andre trailed off as another waitress approached the table. After they had placed their orders, Tori spoke.

"So Jade, how did you get into Hollywood Arts'?"

"Singing, acting, writing. I'm not as much of an idiot as people make me out to be, you know. Neither is Cat."

"Oh, I don't think you nor Cat are idiots. In fact, I'll bet you're a fantastic singer! Why don't you sing something for us? I'll sing with you, if you'd like." Tori smiled at Jade who only scowled.

"Are you out of your mind? We're in a public place! I don't think the staff or customers would appreciate us belting out a song at the moment." Tori's smile fell.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe at school sometime?"

"Yeah," Jade nodded dismissively, "maybe."

The group ate in silence. As they finished up, Beck spoke. "Well, thanks for inviting us. I, uh, had fun." Andre smiled as he and Beck stood up.

"Anytime, bro. I had fun too. We should do this again sometime." Then in a lower voice so only Beck could hear, he whispered, "you know, Jade is actually pretty cool. I approve."

"I know." Beck smiled. "Don't think of trying anything, got it?" Andre chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"See ya." Beck waved as he and Jade walked out.

"Bye. We'll meet up again at school Monday, in the Asphalt."

"Deal." Beck gave his friend a thumbs up. "So," he glanced at Jade as they got into the car, "did you have fun?"

"It was okay, I guess. Andre is pretty cool, actually. Tori, well, not so much." Beck chuckled.

"Tori's not _that _bad."

"Yes, she is." Jade disagreed. "Smillet? I mean, really?!"

"That was funny."

"That was stupid."

"Okay, Jade. Whatever you say."

"Oh shut up, you know I'm right."

"I know."

**A/N: Sorry if the conversation at the end was confusing to you, but I think I made it pretty clear who was saying what. Okay daily quotes:**

"**I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."**

― **Marilyn Monroe**

**I really like this one, it's totally Jade-like. :} **

"**Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."**

― **Oscar Wilde**

**I just read this quote today. It may be true, I'm not sure. Give it a try. ;) **

"**I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."**

― **Maya Angelou**

**So true. **

"**I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."**

― **Marilyn Monroe**

**I really agree with this one. I love Marilyn Monroe's quotes.**

"**To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."**

― **Oscar Wilde**

**YES. One more quote because I love these. **

"**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."**

― **André Gide, Autumn Leaves**

**I had to add this one in. A guy called Andre wrote it. Haha. **

**Okay, so that is all. I'll try to update Broken Pieces Left Behind soon, but no promises. If you haven't read it, check it out! And check out my newest Candre one-shot, 'Hey, Soul Sister'.**

**Until next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan :} **


End file.
